What Need Not be Said
by OffCenterFold
Summary: Time has passed.  Instead of going to Aizu, Megumi has moved her base of operations to Kyoto.  A letter from years ago is still very much on her mind...   Based on the anime, and a followup to Vacation!, although more serious in tone.  Contains violence.
1. Chapter 1

Part I: Words Not Spoken...

_The doors opened easily. Too easily. _

"_It's open... But how? I have the keys!" Did Yahiko come back for something he forgot...? _

_He couldn't possibly have come back, could he? There was no way, yet still the hope flared and seemed to devour her. She flung open the doors to the dojo. _

_"Or could it be that Kensan is back?" _

_But that was not who she saw. _

_The silent figure turned towards her. No, that was definitely not Kensan. Ice shot through her spine, the touch of fear that threatened to overwhelm her as surely as hope had mere moments before. She'd thought him gone from her life. How had he gotten back here? And why was he here? Was he looking for Kensan? And what was happening to her? ...Why couldn't he just have gone and never come back? ~Kensan, you idiot, you invited this.~_

_She knew one thing. Kenshin had saved her from this dark man with all his silence and mystery. She would rather risk death once more at his hands than give up Kenshin... _

_Even to him. No matter what Kenshin had promised._

_She choked on his name as her knees gave out beneath her. _

_Shinomori Aoshi... Okashira of the Oniwabanshuu! "Wh... What...?_

"_And just where... did Battousai go?"_

Megumi sat up, gasping in shock. She hadn't had that dream in a while. It had been so long since that frightening day; so much had changed. While no one could say she and Aoshi ran and played with the carefree casualness of children, their relationship had vastly improved since he'd run off after Kenshin, back to Kyoto, back to where it had all begun for him. For them both.

She touched the tiny scar near her eyebrow. She'd fallen in the woods nearly a year before and hit her head. It hadn't been too serious, but Aoshi had apparently found her on his way home from meditating. He'd even brought the herbs she'd been gathering.

It hadn't been much of a fall, but she'd scratched her head on a torn branch and the small but deep cut had left enough of her blood on the ground to worry the silent man. Scalp wounds always seemed to bleed so much. He'd carried her back, supporting her head carefully the entire way to the Aoiya, though he ran quickly. She'd been embarrassed later, but all she remembered was falling, and later the vague image of a darkly concerned face floating over hers.

A day of rest and she was fine, though if one knew where to look, the scar could be seen. That had been most of a year ago, and she tended to forget it was there.

Five years ago, she'd met Kensan and the others. She was twenty-seven now. Kensan and Kaoru were married and had a child of their own. Sano was... well, somewhere. Last she'd heard, he'd been thinking about trying his luck in America. Misao had gone after him, having given up in frustration on Aoshi. That worthy was still very much into meditation, even after all this time, though it no longer interfered with his running of the restaurant as it once had.

Suzume and Ayame had moved in with Kenshin and Kaoru after Genzaisensei's death. It was not long after that when Megumi had decided to move to Kyoto, to stay at the Aoiya and offer her assistance. Without her mentor, and the hope of Kenshin, Tokyo held very little to keep her. She had entertained thoughts of going back to Aizu to track down her family but had not yet firmed her resolve enough. Plus there had been the added attraction of her old flame, Sawagejo Cho.

He was now working as a private detective but had shocked very many people when Kamatari had moved in with him, and they'd told Megumi together. She wasn't as deeply hurt as she'd thought she might be, though surprise had been an understatement. Kamatari had come back with the strong desire to do nothing but play house and become a teacher. Espionage was an interesting life, he said, but home was where the heart is.

Okina still had his boundless energy and kept things lively at the Aoiya, but Omasu had confided to Megumi that she and Ochika were both grateful that the doctor was there for him - his energy may have seemed boundless, but his health was not. Since the battle with Aoshi and then the Juppon Gatana, he'd been acting a little more his age.

In some respects, anyway.

"Ah, Megumisan, wake up! I'm hungry! Oh, you're awake, good! Can I help you dress?" He waggled his eyebrows.

She sighed and smiled to herself. This had become almost routine. "Of course you can. First, leave the room and close your eyes." She'd been glad that Ochika had warned her, though Jiya had had more than a few black eyes her first weeks living there.

Once she'd dressed (without his assistance), Megumi slipped outside to start breakfast. The kitchen wasn't empty.

"Aoshisan," Megumi blinked. He didn't often make breakfast for them.

He nodded and looked back at the soup kettle.

She sniffed. "You cook for us so rarely, I sometimes forget how good your miso shiru is," she sighed appreciatively. "If I'd known you were up, I'd have given Okina his black eye and gone back to sleep." She smiled but Aoshi didn't turn away from his pots. "You know, one of these days you're going to have to say something," she teased.

"Something," he said softly.

Megumi blinked. And blinked again. "So you do remember how."

"There's no point in saying what need not be said," he looked over his shoulder as he stirred.

"You and your word games," she sighed. No wonder Misao had gotten frustrated. "It's amazing how many of those you play, though you speak so little."

He shrugged again and turned back to the pot.

~I don't think I've ever seen him so relaxed as when he's in the kitchen,~ she thought as she watched him.

Moments later, Shirojo stuck his head in. "When do we ea-oh, Aoshisama, I didn't realize you were in here! Will we be eating soon?" He blinked slightly as he looked from Aoshi to Megumi. Aoshi nodded silently, not turning to the door.

"I'll get bowls," Megumi said. "Shirosan, while you're here, you can help me carry things in."

"I wasn't, er, interrupting anything, was I? I mean, er, I apologize if I was... I mean, interrupting..." Shirojo blushed more as they carried bowls and napkins and such back to the dining area. Megumi had never seen him so off balance before.

"Shirojosan, how long have I lived here? You should know that there's nothing to interrupt." She looked at him askance, but his own expression told her clearly that he thought otherwise.

"Only when you know Aoshisama's language as well as those of us who've always followed him, can you decide you know when he thinks he's being interrupted," he said wryly.

"We weren't talking at all," she said slowly, staring straight ahead.

"Aoshisama rarely does." Shirojo looked at the woman beside him. He could never get over how beautiful she was. Her skin was almost translucent, and though she rarely wore makeup anymore, her lips were naturally deep pink. Her hair flowed long and full, close to her knees now. Once more he wondered how such an ethereal creature had come to live with them and call him friend. He reminded himself also of what his own girlfriend had once said: that Megumi was destined for someone who wouldn't know better until it was almost too late since "that kind of woman usually was." When he'd asked what "that kind of woman" was, she'd only said, "the one everyone is afraid to want."

Reflecting on that, he'd decided it made sense. ~So why is it almost too late for Aoshisama? He's only, what, thirty now? Megumisan is twenty-seven. They're not THAT old. And why DO I think that Aoshisama and Megumisan were meant to be? After all, Misaocha- er, Okashira Misao (was she Okashira still, having gone off like that?) Well, anyway... Misao would come back eventually, right? Of course, she could always end up with Sanosuke, or someone else she met on her travels.~

He blinked. Megumi was no longer next to him.

"Shirojosan?"

She almost never called him that unless she was serious. "Hai?" He kept his tone carefully neutral.

"I think it's time I stopped imposing on all of you. I've enjoyed living here with you," she said as she sat on the porch, balancing bowls on her knees, "but I think... To this day I keep wondering if I do have any family still alive in Aizu. I know it's not likely, but the Takani family has always had doctors there. Maybe it's time I claimed that heritage after all."

"I don't think - you're not serious, are you? Megumisan, please don't leave. Okina needs you. We all need you."

Megumi said. "I wouldn't be leaving yet. But soon, I think. I'm not getting younger as time passes." She said it so quietly, he wasn't sure he'd even heard her.

"Let's not worry now, Megumisan. It's too early, and Aoshisama's made breakfast. You'll eat and then I don't doubt you'll change your mind." He grinned, wishing he was as confident as he sounded. Still, no one could deny that Aoshi was an amazing cook.

Shirojo led the way back inside and they set the table in silence. She was nearly as quiet as Aoshi himself for a change. Since Misao had gone, meals had always seemed quieter, but breakfast that morning seemed more so than usual.

Often, once breakfast was done, Aoshi would go to meditate for a few hours before business got heavy, and Megumi would make rounds or shop and search for medicine. She was surprised when she saw him waiting by the door for her. Gently, he laid aside her basket.

"Come with me," he said, and led the way off towards the woods on the path Megumi often took on her own trips. He led her to a clearing she'd seen before but never visited alone, where four stones marked four graves.

"Aoshisan," Megumi hung back, now nervous. What was going on? But as he knelt to pray by those graves, she understood that this was not his destination that morning. Kneeling to his side at a little distance, she bent her head and tried to remember the four who were buried there.

Hannya. Beshimi. Shikijyou. Hyottoko. The faces of the four Oniwabanshuu who had died that horrible day, years ago, flashed before her eyes. She had finally realized that they had not been so bad after all, as she'd once feared. Just as their leader was not so dark. His faith was strong and his soul burned brightly at times like these. Though he still felt their losses and seemed to hold himself responsible, he seemed to be moving towards forgiving himself. No one else doubted that the four souls already had.

Before long he rose again and gestured her to follow again. Silently, they walked through the dappled sunlight beneath the trees to another clearing, this one far more familiar to the doctor.

"Do you remember?"

Megumi blinked. "This is where I often come to get medicinal herbs." She stared at him a moment in confusion until realization dawned. "It's where I tripped on a root last year." ~And you found me and carried me home.~

Aoshi sat with his back to a tree, closed his eyes, and said nothing. After a while, the woman slid down next to him and listened to the sounds of the forest with him.

Her mind began to wander. A doctor must have patience, she mused, and smiled at the inadvertent wordplay. However, how long could he sit in such utter silence? She leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Letting her thoughts meander where they would, she fell asleep to visions of her latest surgery.

Aoshi waited silently as always until he was sure she was asleep. He studied her, unmoving, watching the slow, even rise and fall of her breathing, the way her hair fell down around her face, stirring slightly in the breeze. He concentrated on learning the lines of her face as though he'd never seen her before, his eyes lingering on the tiny scar near her eye before going to the spot where she'd fallen.

He'd been so afraid when he found her, lying motionless on the ground. There had been so much blood for such a small wound! He didn't remember ever having feared so much for someone else since he was a child, as though he was about to lose something more precious than his own life.

He'd realized at that moment that he still loved her, but there had never been any reason to change the way things were.

Until this morning. He'd heard all of her discussion with Shirojo - how could he not? After all, when one loves, one is there for the person one loves. He could not help watching over her any more than he could help being human. What he'd heard had struck fear in him again, the same fear he'd felt when he'd found her lying in the woods that day.

He drank in the sight of her sleeping next to him beneath the trees for long minutes, losing track of time, until her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh! I must have fallen asleep. I'm sorry, Aoshisan. It's so nice out and so calm here, I just -"

"No need to apologize." He had not taken his eyes off of her since she spoke.

"What is it? Is there something on my face?" As she reached up to touch her cheek, Aoshi watched her, the corners of his mouth relaxing before he leaned back and closed his own eyes once more. It was not quite a smile.

~I don't drink sake. Yet I could drink the sight of you all day, and get drunk happily on the sound of your voice alone.~ He rose again, offering her his hand which she accepted, and he pulled her up gently. He marveled again at the strength in her soft hands, powerful yet delicate, indicative of the woman herself. What might it be like to have those hands touching him? Not as doctor's hands, or the light touch of a friend.

"I had a strange dream," she said as he held aside a branch, leading the way back to the Aoiya. "More of a memory, from years ago." They walked on a moment longer, and when he said nothing more, she continued. "When Kensan had gone to Kyoto to fight Shishio, and you had come to the dojo looking for him.

"I always wondered why you didn't do anything to me then. The years while I was captive to Kanryuu, you never did anything to hurt me. You could easily have done whatever you wished. You took me up to the tower when..." Her voice trailed off, and she took a deep breath before speaking again. "When Kensan came after him. You gave me the choice Kanryuu wouldn't. Your words were harsh but your actions… Aoshisan, I -"

She stopped, looking down at the ground. A light breeze toyed with the leaves at her feet and those in the trees, causing the shadows to dance over her. He turned back to look at her and fought the impulse to tell her everything. She looked so beautiful, young and innocent despite her years, despite everything she'd lived through.

He said nothing. Instead he stepped back towards her. As the breeze died, she looked back up and he stopped moving.

"Aoshisan, why? I've never asked you why, no matter how much I wondered, but I'm asking you now."

He took another step towards her. He towered over her, and as she looked up at him, he ached with the desire to hold her close, to pour out everything he'd ever felt from the day he'd first seen her to now. She'd been so afraid that day years ago; afraid, angry, and defiant at Kanryuu. No less so than the day at the Kamiya Dojo when he'd sought the Hitokiri Battousai and instead found someone who loved Himura Kenshin. Who might even love him still. Here, now, alone with her in the woods, his emotions threatened to overwhelm him.

Yet, Shinomori Aoshi's face betrayed nothing. Silently, he lifted a hand to her face and brushed away a wisp of hair which the wind had blown over her cheek. If only...

Later, he would acknowledge that he was making up excuses. Later he would consider kicking himself - at the very least - for changing the subject. Later, he would regret so much silence... But only later.

"I hear you're planning to go to Aizu."


	2. Chapter 2

Part II: ...Often Go Unheard.

Megumi looked up at him, blinking in surprise. Aoshi had turned a little bit away, and she couldn't help but to wonder. What kind of an answer was that? "Yes, I would like to find out if I have any family left. It isn't likely," she said as she resumed walking, "but I'd at least like to try."

Aoshi followed her in silence, unsurprisingly enough.

It took them several more minutes to arrive at the restaurant to find the place in pre-lunch rush preparations, with a little added excitement.

"Megumisan! Hurry, please! The lunch rush is starting and Omasu's gotten burned!" Kuro rushed out to meet them as soon as he saw them coming. "Aoshisama! Welcome back," he said. "Please, Megumisan, hurry!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming! How did it happen?" She hurried after the big man as Aoshi vanished off into the kitchen.

"While she was cooking, one of the customers called to her and she dropped the pot."

"Well, it was heavy! Besides, I wasn't burned that badly." Omasu made a face as she held out her hand. "Really, you do fret over the most ridiculous things." She smiled, but the doctor had already noticed the tightness around her eyes and mouth that spoke clearly of pain.

"Well, no wonder. Have you never gotten burned before? Cold water please, and hurry!" She snapped out instructions for Kuro to bring the water and some clean cloths before turning to her patient. "Omasusan, did you learn nothing when I trained you?" Her scolding tone was softened slightly by her smile though the reprimand was clear.

"As I recall, sensei, you were more concerned with sprains, cuts, and bruises than with burns."

"That's as may be, but I know I went over the basic treatment."

"So where were you all morning?" Omasu asked.

"I went for a walk with Aoshisan."

"Ah. I see."

"You say that as if there were something to be seen."

Omasu shook her head. "It's nothing. Sorry, Megumisan. No more than wishful thinking or my imagination, I'm sure."

"What's your imagination?" Kuro wanted to know as he handed the water basin and cloths to Megumi. She took them from him and dipped one into the water, dripping cold water carefully over the reddened skin which showed signs of a few blisters already forming.

"Here, like this. Omasusan was speculating on what Aoshisan and I were up to when we went for a walk this morning," she said primly as the large man followed her example.

"Megumisan says nothing happened."

"Well, you two were gone all morning," Kuro said slowly.

Megumi felt the slight throb at her temple and knew her scar must surely show red, though she managed to keep the rest of her face from growing warm. "There was nothing to happen. You know of my decision."

"Hai, sensei. You don't plan to get involved with anyone, since Himura's wedded Kaoruchan. It's a shame that you and Sanosuke never worked out." Omasu sighed. "Besides," she continued more breezily as she watched the two take turns dousing her burn, "if Aoshisama were not so good, we'd doubtless get to hear her complain, so I guess he's - mmph!"

"You poor thing. It must be hard to talk with a mouthful of wet rag," Megumi smiled sweetly.

Omasu had to concede the point as she removed the fabric. "I deserved that. So when are you planning to go back to Aizu?"

Megumi looked at her, exasperated. "Does everyone know about that already? Amazing. Nothing is secret here! I suppose if I were to have been improper with Aoshisan then you'd all know about it regardless!"

"And say nothing, then. We're not fools, Megumisan." Kuro smiled at her.

"Then you should have no trouble bringing me my medical kit," she smiled back.

"Hai!" Kuro sped off in the direction of their living quarters.

"We fully support you and Aoshisama, if you should decide that -"

"There's nothing to decide! Now do I have to tell you again how to care for this arm, or do I have to teach you from scratch?"

"Oh, I think I can remember. Keep it clean and dry, change the bandage twice a day, and just a light coating of the salve," Omasu recited as Kuro returned with the medicine kit.

"Well enough," the doctor said as she dabbed the ointment on her patient's arm and wrapped the injury carefully. "No playing the invalid, now. We've all got work to do."

The two women walked back to their room so that Megumi might dress to serve in the restaurant. She'd taken on a part time role as waitress to help her friends, but there were many who thought the added attraction of a beautiful woman to good food was a great idea. Okina, of course, was the leader of that faction.

"Megumisan! So glad you're here today!" The old man bounced up cheerily.

"Jiya, I'm always here," she said with an exasperated smile.

"Not when you're making your rounds," he pointed out dryly. "Are you going to wear the outfit I bought you?" His eyes sparkled with rapture at the thought.

The doctor shook her head, smiling fondly at the old letch. He'd gone out and bought skimpy little black dresses and white frilly aprons for all the women to wear, without much luck. So far, the closest he had come to achieving that goal was a while back when Kamatari had been filling in for Shirojo, when he'd broken his arm... "Shall I invite Kamatari to cover as well, Jiya?" The doctor's own eyes twinkled with mischief as the old man nearly fell over.

"No, no, that's all right, really! I'm going to go see if Aoshi needs anything now..." He moved quickly towards the kitchen, followed by Megumi's evilly delighted laugh.

The facade was short-lived. Her earlier preoccupations weighed heavily once more on her mind. She dressed slowly, her body going through the motions though her mind was miles away and long ago...

_Burning. Everything was burning death and destruction... It seemed nothing was left standing; there was no hope in the smoking ruins. No signs of life appeared to buoy the young girl's devastated spirits... Her family was gone, almost certainly dead. Perhaps, just perhaps, somewhere among the flames where she couldn't see, a spark of life remained. As she was dragged away, however, she wasn't given the chance to see... She knew only that she must survive. _

"Megumisan?" Okon appeared in the doorway. "Are you okay?" she asked as she saw the other woman's face, her tone going from casual to concerned and alert. "Did something happen?"

Megumi looked up, caught off guard. "Hm? Daijoubu. I was just thinking," she said softly. "Come. Let's get to work, and not waste time gabbling like a couple of old hens. We can leave THAT to Jiya, ne?" She smirked as a stifled protest came from the old man who'd been hovering outside the door.

Okon grinned back and nodded, following the doctor outside and into the restaurant proper.

Working gave Megumi something to keep her mind off the morning's events and her musings. The lunch rush seemed busier than usual, and Shirojo had been heard to remark that maybe Jiya was right. Megumi was grateful to Okon for pinching the man, even if he had come whining to her about it, wanting to be patched up. She'd told him he deserved it, and that he was perfectly capable of applying his own ice to the bruise that was more to his ego than his arm. He'd lodged a good-natured complaint and gone on his way, grumbling merrily.

It seemed forever before things quieted down, though Megumi was glad of the distraction provided by the hustle and bustle of the busy inn. Still, when she returned to her rooms to resume her more familiar kimono and jacket, as opposed to the pale blue kimono she'd worn to work the dining hall, her thoughts returned to the morning's events. She began to wonder about his strange behavior. He'd never been so mysterious, in some strange way, for all he'd seemed more open and approachable, somehow. Secretly, she began to wonder if the rest of the Oniwa Banshu were right about their leader's interest in her. For years they'd made insinuations, suggestions, and inferences, but the last few weeks, things had escalated. It seemed so impossible, thinking about it, that she dismissed the thought as pathetic and frivolous. She had more important plans to begin making, she told herself, but as soon as she thought about when and how to return to Aizu, her mind balked.

She knelt in front of her desk to compose a letter to Genzaisensei, as she often had. It was her way of keeping a diary; instead of the more traditional journal most girls seemed to use, she would compose letters to her lost friend and burn them. She didn't exactly believe that her words would be carried in that way to his kami, but it could never hurt. She'd never fancied herself as a very religious woman, but she wasn't a disbeliever. It was simply that, to her, the world was more physical and not so completely ruled by spirits. She defied death all the time, healed wounds that once no one could believe would be healed at all. Religion was a comfort, a luxury, and one did not indulge in too many luxuries or one became soft and forgetful... Takani Megumi would never allow herself to truly forget. It wasn't revenge she wanted, but closure.

She had written several pages, pouring out her confusion and concerns through the intricate and carefully drawn (though hardly neat) characters, when a soft footstep sounded in her doorway. "Megumisan?"

She straightened slightly, startled out of her near reverie. "Hai? Kurosan, is everything all right?" she said as she saw his expression.

"I didn't mean to startle you, Megumisan. I just wondered... Do you have a moment?" He looked a little confused and saddened. "We don't want you to leave."

She sat back, turning to face him and beckoning him in. He sat across from her, looking just a little bit lost. "Shiro told us all what you said this morning, about going back to Aizu. I know you're not planning to go yet," he said, cutting off the protest she was about to raise, "but you have a home here." His words came out slowly, almost as if he was afraid of what her reaction might be. For all he was a big man, he felt very small as she regarded him.

"I know, Kurosan, and I don't wish to seem ungrateful..."

"But you're not comfortable here." Omasu appeared in the doorway, still favoring her arm. "It's obvious to all of us," she added.

A flare of the old indignant pride roused itself within Megumi's breast. "Am I a book, then, to be read so clearly as the silly country girl?" she snapped, dark eyes flashing as she tossed heavy black hair over one shoulder. Kuro glanced nervously at his colleague, but Omasu seemed unfazed.

"You know full well that isn't it, Megumisan," the fighter reminded the doctor. "Do you remember how it was when you all came to visit, and you and I were training each other?" Kuro looked surprised and confused. He'd never heard anything about that, but he wasn't so foolish as to ask just now. "You told me, in among all the lectures about healing, that part of fixing a wound is easing the inner pain, and that some of the clearer signs were that someone needed help that no bandage alone could fix. Give me credit for being a better student than that, at least."

Cowed (inasmuch as Megumi could ever be cowed), she nodded. "I remember, Omasu. Nonetheless, there's nothing any of you could really do to stop me."

"No, there isn't," the other woman agreed.

"Nor would we try," Kuro pitched in. "The Oniwa Banshu knows about strength of will," he added with a wry smile.

None of them were aware of a tall, silent silhouette outside the wall of the room, not far from the window. Shinomori Aoshi listened for a few more minutes. It seemed this morning had not gotten through. He began to wonder if more direct measures would need to be taken... Did Megumi have any idea it was he who had sent that note?


	3. Chapter 3

_Part III - Word Games _

It was strange to see the restaurant so dark at such an early hour, Megumi mused as she returned from her rounds. Though her patient list was fairly small, it had taken longer than usual, what with the Nakamura girl's illness relapsing so suddenly. It wasn't quite sunset and the Aoiya looked closed. Megumi assumed the worst and broke into a run, her geta echoing against the hard-packed dirt of the road. As she grew closer, she saw the note on the door. "Dining room closed today for staff meeting," it said.

When the Oniwa Banshu had a staff meeting, it usually meant major trouble. She ran around to the back door, dark eyes wide with worry.

Okina was the first to speak, as they all watched her enter. "Megumisan, you can't leave me here!" Putting on a big show of crocodile tears, he knelt in front of her, melodramatic as always. "If you leave, who will fill my days with beauty and light? Who will fill my nights with heat and -"

"Enough, Jiya," Okon chided sharply.

"Never let an old man have any fun," he grumbled as he rose.

"What Okina was trying to say, Megumisan, is that we - all of us - want very much for you to stay, to continue to make this your home." Okon smiled warmly. "If you were to leave, the whole balance would be upset. It would be like amputating a limb," she said with sudden inspiration.

Megumi did nothing but blink rather owlishly at them for a long moment.

"Please, Megumisan," Shirojo said softly. "We've all come to think of you as one of our own, and it truly would not be the same without you."

His girlfriend, a quiet young woman named Emiko, spoke up. "If you will forgive me," her low voice eased its way through the tension, "I too would ask that you not leave the Aoiya. These people care for you very much, as do many of us here in Kyoto, and to lose you would bear heavy repercussions for all of us."

"What I would like to know," Megumi said with her old fire, "is why you're so eager to get rid of me that you're wasting time anticipating my departure for me instead of supporting the Aoiya itself."

Several jaws dropped as twice as many eyes blinked in bewilderment as she surveyed the room. Unable to deny that she had a point, they all hesitated to speak.

At last, it was Aoshi who broke the silence. "Megumisan." All eyes turned to him, even hers as she waited for him to speak. Deep blue eyes met hers and somehow the others seemed to fade into the background as she was caught up in the intensity of that gaze.

"Aoshisan..?"

"Don't go."

Surprised at his directness, she blinked. "I can't stay." Forcing herself to look away from that penetrating gaze, the woman suppressed the beginnings of the idea that was struggling to form itself in her mind. There was no possible way. It was just wishful thinking on their part, wasn't it?

"Please." The intense gaze fell from her as he bowed his head and turned away. The silence was tangible; this was the closest that Shinomori Aoshi, Okashira of the Oniwa Banshu by age fifteen, had ever come to begging. But could Megumi understand that? Would she know? None of them had ever taken much of an opportunity to tell her about him; the subject had simply never quite come up. Or perhaps, they all came to wonder, she'd been avoiding it.

"I am not leaving yet," she said softly, the barest trace of an edge in her voice, placed there by confusion. It seemed to be enough for the tall man.

A long moment passed. "Good! Then you'll make us those wonderful onigiri of yours!" Okina crowed.

The group turned to look at him. "What?" he asked, attempting to put on an innocent face.

Heads shook as people filtered out of the room. Okina was the last to leave, still protesting his innocence and leaving Megumi alone with Aoshi.

"There's something none of you are telling me," she said.

Images flashed through his mind as he contemplated her reflection in the window. It seemed so much more than five years since he'd left her alone in the tower that night... He remembered the feel of her unconscious body as he'd carried her to the tower, the fire in her eyes as she'd stood up to the gold-eating demon who'd sought to control them as his puppets. The way she'd looked at him with such raw emotion - mostly fear, at that horrid moment when she'd been contemplating suicide. He had been planning to let her - at least that way one of them might die with honor, he'd felt.

That day at the dojo, her face pale with shock and fear as she'd trembled and defied him still though he threatened her life... Of course she had feared him, under the circumstances. She had been so beautiful even as she collapsed to her knees, her hair flowing freely, framing her face. He closed his eyes, intensely aware of her impatient presence behind him. It had been hard to stay so cold to her, but at the time, his desire for revenge had been even greater than the desire for her. For years afterward, he'd wondered if he would have killed her.

"Aoshisan..."

The dark head shook slightly. "There is nothing," he said. "We want you to make your home here." He turned to face her again. ~I want you to make your home here.~

She looked then as she had that long-ago day, faint and pale and so breathtaking. He ached to reach for her but it was not who he was. Already he had been more forward than he had ever been in his life. She wanted to fall to her knees again, to give in to the temptation to faint and pretend it was all a dream. Memories of a dark dojo, cold blue eyes boring into hers, turned over in her head with the image of his face bent over her in concern though a dark haze of pain. His motionless figure when she'd expected – prayed – to see Kensan warred with the memory of his careful fingers tending to her injury with the understanding of long practice.

Which was him? Which man was Shinomori Aoshi, the cold, distant killer or the deeply sensitive yet shy manager of an inn?

Could he finally have reconciled the two, as Kensan had?

He wasn't anything like the redheaded rurouni, she knew. And yet, it wasn't impossible. There were certain parallels in the lives of the two men, once she thought about it.

And, he wasn't Sano. Even years afterward, the few times she saw Yahiko and Tsubame, the young man couldn't resist teasing her about the "great catch" she'd missed out on. Even though he knew they'd given it their best, Yahiko still insisted on teasing her about Sano.

She wondered how Yahiko would react to this development. She wondered how she herself would react. It just didn't seem possible. It made no sense. And besides that, there was something she had to know before she could even contemplate settling down. It would have been no less an issue had it been Kenshin before her, loudly not confessing his... Love? It couldn't be love.

"Aoshisan, I can't just give up all my hope of ever seeing my family again. If you thought you had a chance to see those you lost, you wouldn't pass it up."

Silently, he looked at her for a long moment before shaking his head.

She thought for a long moment, studying the man before her as he turned away again. "If my family is gone, I might come back."

Again, he shook his head. "I have already sent to Aizu for news."

It was Megumi's turn to stare, as a hint of some expression she couldn't read crossed his face, if only fleetingly. "The Oniwabanshuu are everywhere, after all."

"I don't understand."

"If there is any trace of your family, anywhere near Aizu, I will hear of it." The thought of whether he would tell her or not crossed his mind, but he dismissed it immediately. Far better to see her happy no matter the cost to himself, than he should make himself happy by keeping her near only to see her miserable. Caged birds sing but rarely, and even then the song was without joy. He had seen her caged once.

There was another long silence as she searched his face for some answer, some hint as to an ulterior motive, but found nothing to her satisfaction. Bowing her head, she thanked him softly and turned to leave the room. He watched her reflection vanish.

Okon and Omasu watched her walking, deep in thought, and exchanged glances. "I worry for her," Okon admitted.

"I worry for both of them. Still, it's encouraging that Aoshisama has sent for word. Maybe she'll pick up on that. He's as open with her as I've ever seen him, and I do mean EVER." She shook her head slowly. "For him, the way he's acting, it would be like anyone else running a parade through the streets in her honor."

The taller woman giggled at the image, then shook her head. "I don't think she has yet, at any rate. Poor Aoshisama. I wonder what Misao is up to?" There was a hesitation as she spoke the other woman's name; it was still rather difficult to figure out what to call her. The instinct to call her "Misaochan" was still strong, though she'd been their Okashira for some time before taking to the road.

"_After all,_" her words echoed in their minds for a long time, "_it isn't like there's anything much here to keep me, now that all that's over._" It had been clear that she hadn't meant the fighting, either.

Okon nodded. "I'm sure we'll hear from her soon enough. She does like to send letters when she finds something exciting."

Omasu grinned. "Maybe she's come to find Sanosan exciting?" The two women laughed. "That would be interesting to see, at least." Their conversation drifted on in other directions as they went back to cleaning the kitchen.

Megumi had taken no notice of them, wandering into the twilight streets. Aoshi watched her go before he turned back towards his favorite spot. He needed to think.

When she'd come into his life, years before, he had been struck by her beauty and fire, her intelligence and wit; everything about her had burned into him. But under the circumstances, it was perhaps better to turn the attraction to condescension, he'd figured. Life had been so bleak, working for Takeda Kanryuu. The money hungry madman had sought to own them all, to possess their skills for themselves, but he had never been able to buy their love or loyalty. They'd worked for him out of need.

They didn't get what they needed. Not only did they get no respect but the money was just barely enough to keep them going, the five of them: Hannya and Shikijyou, Beshimi and Hyottoko, and himself. Still, it was something, and the fight against the former Battousai had been more than worth it. But there had always been something missing, and when he had been forced to send his men - his friends - after "a mere woman" as the sick bastard had put it, his resentment had grown exponentially, not so much for the tasks they were given as for the man's attitude. When Aoshi had seen the "mere" woman they'd been sent to chase, he'd known immediately why Kanryuu had demanded such a prize, and for such a price. It was not for her medical skills alone. The thought had revolted them all, shredding what little pride they might have had left, but there had seemed to be little choice. It had been so difficult to hear her screams and not rush in to kill the pathetic, smarmy worm that called itself a businessman.

Especially for one who loved her on sight.

Kenshin had been too easy on him. On both of them, he mused. The Hitokiri Battousai had been unvanquishable by anyone but Himura Kenshin. It was a lesson that Aoshi had learned the hard way; though someone else might defeat one's body in a battle, the only person who could truly destroy someone was himself. Though Kenshin had bested him physically and shown him a better way once more, he had faced a changing reality by himself.

Shinomori Aoshi wasn't all bad after all. He half-smiled to himself, knowing that none would see, as he ascended the steps to the shrine, clearing his thoughts and allowing the calming silence to envelop him.

Dust puffed up slightly around her geta as Megumi walked aimlessly through the streets. It hadn't rained in many days. She loved the rain, but not if it was storming. Storms had too many bad memories.

She couldn't figure out why he was being so nice to her. She hadn't done anything, had she? Nothing beyond the call of duty, surely. And she was positive, with such a display from all of them, that she hadn't done anything to upset anyone, or they'd let her know instead of making a whole display to convince her not to leave. Still, it was strange. If she didn't know any better, she might believe that the sinister man who had once led the Oniwabanshuu was attracted to her as their friends all kept insisting he was.

He was not unattractive; she found it very hard not to stare at him sometimes. Still, they were barely friends. So why else might he be acting so strangely? What would prompt him to say such odd things?

Her hair hung heavily in the dry air, and she put it up in irritation, tying it around itself to hang in a low, thick knot at the back of her neck. She'd pondered hacking it off, or at least a lot of it, to around the length she'd worn it back at the dojo. Still, it was her pride (as though she had little else to be vain about) and the thought didn't quite appeal. Besides, it was longer now than even Misao's had been and very useful; she'd taken to braiding it and using it as a whip when she needed to keep someone (usually Jiya) in line. It was how he'd ended up with all those black eyes; one haughty toss of her head and, quite by accident of course, he always happened to be in the path of the braid. Quite a coincidence.

(She'd gotten very good at aiming it.)

All her thoughts kept coming back to that one line: Why, really, was Aoshi acting the way he was?

She finally managed to push the nagging feelings to the back of her mind, deciding instead to concentrate on her surroundings. Kyoto at sunset was beautiful, full of people and activity but with its quiet side as well. There was warmth there, for her, which had been lacking in Tokyo since Kenshin had married the silly country girl and Yahiko had moved into Sanosuke's apartment.

The streets, golden in the fading sunlight and dry from no rain were relatively empty at this hour. It was hardly unusual; sunset in the summer was late enough that the markets would close and families would be home and dining or visiting friends. Trees were far more abundant here even than Tokyo, too, and their rich verdancy calmed her and saddened her as well. She felt she was in the summer of life, in her prime and as full as the season itself; but fall followed eventually and the eventuality loomed ever closer. But their rich color comforted her now.

Birds called out their evening songs, a potential cacophony that became pleasant background noise with distance and distraction. The occasional horse and carriage passing by, or a snatch of conversation from other pedestrians hardly bothered her.

She wandered through town, uninterrupted until the soft sounds of another pair of geta approached her. "Megumisan?"

"Emikosan. Is everything all right?"

"I was going to ask the same of you. You seem preoccupied, and after the earlier discussion, Shirojo and the others are greatly worried for you."

Megumi nodded. "Thank you. It isn't so much that I want to leave. I'm not sure they all understand it."

"Oh, but they do, Megumisan. That I know. It is just hard for them to say they do. Shirojo says that for the Oniwa Banshu, home is anywhere there are other members of the Oniwa Banshu. Some places are more home than others, but there is always home."

"Be that as it may, Emikosan, my home was destroyed years ago. I made a new one and that too was taken from me, by Kanryuu." Emiko knew what came next, the story of how Megumi had come to the Kamiya dojo. "Every time I find someplace I can call home, something goes wrong. I'm tired of that, Emikosan."

"Not without reason, Megumisan. But I think if you are patient just a little more, home will come to you."

The doctor nodded thoughtfully, and the two women walked in silence together. Emiko was a teacher, and she loved her job. She was good at it, and the children loved her and worked diligently to make her happy. She was a kind and sensitive woman who cared very much for Shirojo, and the tall young man was crazy about her. They were talking about marriage, thinking about settling down and having a family.

"Emikosan? How well do you know Aoshisan?"

"Not well at all, I fear. Why do you ask?"

Megumi sighed. "Well, he's been acting rather strangely lately."

"How so?" the younger woman asked.

"He's been acting very proprietary. I thought he hated me. After everything that happened..." Megumi shook her head slowly. "He left me the knife to kill myself, when I thought there was no other choice, you know."

Emiko nodded. "Shiro speaks of that sometimes. It was for honor. In his mind then, one of you, at least, deserved it and the peace he hoped for you to have. If your friends were defeated, Kanryuu would make things even worse for you, and I think Aoshisan would not want that."

While she digested that, the two walked on until the Aoiya came into sight. "I will go now. We will speak again later," Emiko said with a smile. Megumi smiled back, and the slight woman went off down the street as Megumi entered the yard, bright under the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Part IV - More Than Words _

The day dawned slowly on a restless Megumi. She went through the motions of waking, though she'd had little sleep the night before. She'd spent too much time lying awake, rereading the note she'd received years before. If what her friends had been teasing her about was true, and she was reading the situation correctly...

~It can't be,~ she told herself yet again. It struck her as odd, though, that he'd been as forward as he had about wanting her to stay. Aoshi didn't seem the type to be that forward about anything. She'd finally decided to speak to someone with a fresh perspective before her exhaustion could overcome her.

The morning was uneventful, and she was glad not to be needed for the lunch rush. As soon as she finished her afternoon rounds, she made her way through the streets to her last stop. The small school was well taken care of and seemed to be doing well. Classes didn't seem to be in session at the moment, so she took a deep breath and walked in.

"Megumisan!" A voice she hadn't expected to hear rang out. Fortunately, Cho sounded happy to see her, and the smile with which he greeted her gave no lie to that. After a quick look around, he swept her into an exuberant hug, swinging her around delightedly.

"Chosan," she smiled back, but as her feet left the ground, the smile left her face. "Chosan! Put me down!"

He did so with reluctant, still smiling as Kamatari emerged into the yard. "Konbanwa, Takanisensei."

She nodded in return. "Honjousensei," she said with a smile as she straightened her hair.

"This is an unexpected visit," Cho noted. "Everything okay? You look like you haven't slept."

Megumi nodded. "I'll admit I've not gotten as much as I'd like," she conceded. "But generally all is well, thank you. How are you two?"

Kamatari smiled. "I never would have thought the simple life could be so fulfilling. Oh, that reminds me, I've been so unmannerly. Please, let me get you some tea." The former Juppon Gatana member walked back inside, the picture of contentment.

"He is way too into this playing house sh..tuff. Stuff." Cho made a face, and Megumi raised an eyebrow.

"Interesting choice of words."

The tall blond shrugged. "He's trying. Very trying," the grin returned. "But it ain't so bad, really, the home life. It ain't like Kamatari makes all these demands or anything, and he looks out for me." It was obvious that Cho returned the favor in kind, with interest. "He's a good person. I gotta say I'm glad things worked out this way. Even if," he said with the merest tinge of regret. "So. What brings you by here. You ain't tryin' to steal him from me, are you?"

"Hardly," Megumi said. "Actually, I came looking for advice," she admitted softly, unable to look at him. It was rare that she could admit she didn't have all the answers at all, much less ask for help. Cho was impressed, though he didn't show it - he knew how much it would hurt her pride.

"To us? You must be in some serious trouble, if your Oniwabanshuu friends can't help," he said sympathetically.

Kamatari returned with a well-laden tray. "Cho, you know we're not in that business anymore, and I'm sure Megumisan knows it too. What's the problem?" he asked as he turned to the downtrodden doctor.

"I want to go back to look for my family in Aizu." She pulled the note out of her kimono. "Chosan... When I left here from that visit, remember you had written me a note?" When he nodded, she held the paper out. "You weren't the only one. This had been slipped in with it." Silently he accepted it from her, his brow furrowing as he read.

"Even when you can't see clearly, huh? Interesting."

She held up a hand. "That isn't even half of it." She told him then of Aoshi's odd behavior, of the way the rest of the Oniwa Banshu members at the Aoiya were supporting him and dropping unveiled hints.

As she wound down, the two men shared a glance and moved to either side of her. "You know, Megumisan, you really do need to relax," Cho teased.

"Let your hair down, so to speak, and go with the flow a little more. You have amazing hair, by the way. What do you wash with anyway?"

"Kama... You can talk hair secrets later. Right now we have to get her to relax, ne?" He slipped a casual arm around the woman's shoulders, leering at her. He was clearly having a difficult time trying not to laugh at the vague panic she seemed to be undergoing.

"What are you doing...?" She looked from one to the other.

"Come with us, Megumisan... We'll give you the full treatment." Kamatari smiled, though not quite so lasciviously as Cho. Rising, he led the way out of the school bearing the tea tray. "I'll wash this later," he said as he took her teacup. Cho led her, bewildered, back to the apartment the two shared.

"Take off your jacket," Kamatari said.

"But..."

"I promise you, Megumisan, we will not do anything to hurt or compromise you in any way. No matter what it sounds like." Cho was suddenly serious.

Kamatari was less somber but just as deadpan. "Actually, the truth is we're pretty well known in certain circles for our methods. Guaranteed to ease your troubles for at least a little while, free of charge. You just have to be a friend of the family, as it were. In fact, there are a few who have become closer with the family since coming to our sessions." The lewd grin he gave her suggested something more than friendship was required, but something in the crossdresser's body language reassured her. She allowed him to take off the blue jacket.

"An apron too? What are you expecting?" Cho shook his head, smiling. He still had fond memories of her in that rather skimpy Oniwa Banshu outfit, but he had never talked about it with anyone outside of the small group that had been there that day - except for once, with Kamatari. "Come on, off with it."

"We'll stop there, I promise," the brunet added. He assisted her with the apron strings before folding that neatly atop her jacket. "And you simply must let down your hair." He fingered the tape that held it in the loose ponytail she was wearing.

"Stop trying to ferret out her hair secrets, will ya?" Cho rolled his eyes. "Now, come sit here." He beckoned her to the cushion in the middle of the floor and she sat gingerly. Kamatari sat across from her while Cho stood back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest and a wickedly knowing grin on his face. Kamatari kept focused on the woman before him.

"Hold out your hands like this," he said, demonstrating with both hands in front of him, one raised and palm down with the other facing up, held lower. She did so, and he reversed directions, slapping her hands lightly with his own. "Switch," he commanded, and did the same. "Now like this," he continued, holding both hands straight out in front of him, palms facing her. When she did, he gave her a double high five.

"Are you serious?" she demanded.

Cho nearly doubled over with laughter at the incredulous look on her face. "Very," he choked out.

"Children's games?"

"Ne, Megumisan, careful or your eyes will pop out!" Kamatari giggled. "Why not children's games? I don't know of too many better ways to relax. Going back to the carefree days of youth is the best remedy for having to be a grownup all the time," he said, becoming more serious. "Especially if you didn't have much time to be a kid when you were young."

She mused over that for a while. It was true; as a physician she was well aware of the healing abilities of laughter and relaxation. It was so much easier to get better when things LOOKED better. How often had she said so, to how many patients? It was only fair, she supposed, that she follow her own advice. "I suppose that's true," she finally admitted. "And with the girls so far away, and as old as they are now..." She couldn't help the wistful tone that crept into her voice.

"Exactly," Kamatari said, not without sympathy. "Something I learned from being a teacher is that play is every bit as important as work. If you lose sight of your sense of fun, then everything becomes work, and you become miserable."

"And who wants to be miserable? Come on, Megumisan, relax a little, hnn? And then we can figure out your boy problems." Cho snickered again at the look she shot him. "I promise you, it's okay. We won't tell." Even Megumi had to smile at the silly grin he flashed her, and she held her hands out to Kamatari a little less stiffly.

The afternoon passed quickly, and anyone passing by would have heard laughter and the occasional shriek (mostly from Kamatari, and usually of joy) as though children were playing. They might have smiled indulgently, or shook their heads in bemusement. They would certainly never have imagined that behind the closed doors frolicked the stern but beautiful lady doctor, the sharp, sullen blond investigator, and the gentle, quiet schoolteacher who had once been a killer as well. Such serious, mature adults would certainly never behave so frivolously!

It is a wonderful thing to be young, to be able to laugh so freely and to set aside troubles with ease. It is even better to be young again, even if only for a little while, to let free that part of yourself that cannot survive cooped up, the part that laughter thrives upon. Even the harshest master must be able to laugh with his student if a lesson is to be well learned and absorbed fully. No doctor can lose a patient and feel nothing, any more than saving a life would leave her unaffected. To forget how to laugh, or to cry, is more than shameful, it's inhuman. Sometimes, even the slightest excuse to laugh must be seized before it is lost.

Megumi found herself thinking about it as she made her way home, having had a light - and light-hearted - dinner with Kamatari and Cho. The moon was already high, in fact, and she knew that the others wouldn't be worried since she did occasionally have emergencies, needing to stay late with patients and was not always able to get a message home to them. They'd have kept dinner for her, just in case, and the truth was she really did feel better for her afternoon of relaxation and recreation. "Perhaps I ought to prescribe that for some of my patients," she mused to herself. They hadn't gotten to talking about her dilemma of the heart, but the simple fun of their escapade had made the whole thing seem less daunting. It was funny how much good a little laughter could really do.

"Megumisan! Where have you been? Is everything okay?" Okon looked up as the doctor walked into the yard.

"Would you believe me if I said I was visiting friends?"

Okon blinked. "You have friends? Other than us?" She struck a wounded pose with a melodramatic sigh. "Alas, we are betrayed!"

Megumi made a face, which Okon returned in kind. "I'm glad everything's okay. We figured something had come up with a patient and you'd gotten stuck again. We kept dinner for you, in case you're hungry."

"That depends on what's for dinner."

Okon shrugged. "Leftovers, really. There was extra sukiyaki, but I think Aoshisama did that on purpose."

"I see. I suppose I'll make do," she grinned conspiratorially. Everyone loved Aoshi's sukiyaki, and with good reason. "But I did eat earlier, so perhaps just a taste..."

There were many who strongly suspected that a majority of his meditations were spent pondering recipes. They weren't entirely off; his purpose was to better himself in every way, and that included his domestic skills. More than once, for example, he'd heard Megumi and the others talking about how much more attractive a man was when he could take care of himself and his surroundings. He'd once overhead Okon saying something about how it was, "Not JUST because it means he can take care of me, too, but it's so much fun to watch the way their butts move!"

Unseen, he smiled at the memory and moved on; having heard Megumi returning, he wanted to know what had happened. Nor was he the only one, as Omasu, Shirojo, and Kuro had all been hanging around to listen.

As she ate, Megumi related a little more of where she had been, though not about the therapeutic "treatment" she had undergone. Okon shook her head as she listened; something about Megumi remaining friends with Cho, she didn't like at all. She managed to be tactful about saying so, however.

"Ne, it isn't like he's the last great love of my life," Megumi said a little condescendingly. "He isn't without his good points, and he's certainly more man than some tori-atama I've known, but the fact remains that he and Kamatari are living together. Even if I had wanted something more with him..." She shrugged, tossing her hair back over her shoulder. "Besides, I was there with both of them, and Kamatari is certainly not my type. Though I suspect I can't say the same about him for Jiya," she added mischievously.

"Megumisan! That was pretty funny, but still!" Though Okon tried to sound scandalized, the effect was rather spoiled by the fit of giggles she couldn't quite get under control. "Ne, I'm glad you're all right. You seem more relaxed than you did this morning. I suppose none of us ought to get in the way of your friendship with the Katanagari. Still, please be careful."

Megumi shook her head. "Okonsan, trust me. There's nothing to worry about - I'm as safe with them as with you. Possibly more so," she said teasingly.

The other woman made another face at her, and they laughed again. "I should probably take offense at that," Okon grumbled.

"But you won't," Megumi laughed. "At any rate, it is late, and tomorrow will be no less busy than today."

Okon nodded as they rose. "Oh, I almost forgot. Aoshisama got a letter today.

"It was from Aizu."

Megumi's eyes widened. "I think I'll find him now."


	5. Chapter 5

_Part V - Never Say Goodbye _

"So you're really going, huh." Kuro looked uncomfortable, standing at the edge of the circle the group made around the doctor.

"I have to, Kuro. Even if it isn't him, I have to know." Megumi's entire body reflected clearly to the others how much finding out if her brother still lived meant to her.

When Aoshi had received word from Aizu that someone had been found matching the description, if under a different name, Megumi's reaction had been as immediate as it was intense. Nothing could have stopped her, and three days after the letter's arrival, she was ready to leave and would do so in fact the next morning, by train.

"Are you sure you want to go alone, Megumidono?" At the familiar voice, the doctor turned.

"Kensan?" She stared, numb with shock.

"I sent word to them as soon as I heard," Aoshi said.

Even as she turned her head to glare at him accusingly, Kenshin was already shaking his. "No, Megumidono, I came up on my own. The others stayed behind, but they know I'm here."

"You're not going to talk me out of going."

Kenshin shook his head once more. "Of course not. I had no intention of doing so, but we wanted to make sure that you were all right. Kaoru didn't think you ought to travel alone."

If Megumi had thought she was surprised before, she froze as the words left Kenshin's lips. It was hard on her, hearing him calling his wife "Kaoru" instead of "Kaorudono," but the enormity of the situation had her on very delicate footing to begin with. She began to ponder fainting as an option, but it wasn't her way.

"Aoshidono really didn't ask me to come, Megumidono."

Too weird, she thought. She didn't think she could ever recall hearing him add a "dono" to Aoshi's name. No, this had to be a dream. With her arms folded inside her sleeves, she pinched herself. It hurt. "I'm going to Aizu, and I'm going alone. There's no point in anyone coming with me. Either it will be my brother or it won't be."

"And if it is, Megumisan?" Omasu looked at her friend with an expression as carefully neutral as the others'.

"Then I'll stay, and send word."

No one wanted to ask the other obvious question. "And if it isn't?" a soft voice finally asked.

Megumi looked at Aoshi. So did Kenshin - and the last of the pieces fell into place for him.

The woman took a deep breath. "If it isn't, I'll have to move on with my life. Maybe I should stay there and reestablish the medical practice my family has had there for years, try to raise my family's name."

"For what purpose, if you are the last?" Aoshi's question was too soft for anyone but Kenshin to hear. The redhead looked sharply at the taller man, but the latter's face was obscured in the shadows of the room and of his own hair.

"You're always welcome here, Megumisan. As long as any of us are here, you're always welcome with us." Shiro had found it difficult to remain as calm as the others. Emiko laid a gentle hand on his arm.

"That goes for myself as well," she added as the other Oniwa Banshu nodded.

"You always have a home in Tokyo, if you want," Kenshin pitched in.

"No, not Tokyo I think, but thank you, Kensan."

The former rurouni nodded. Too often, he had had to reassure Kaoru that Megumi really did support them, and no, she had not really been in love with him as far as he could tell. He always phrased it carefully to sound that way, though he well knew the truth. Kaoru had believed that Megumi had gone to Kyoto because of her concern for Jiya, more than anything else. She had been extremely devoted to Genzaisensei during his rapid decline and had been with him constantly during his last few days, doing everything she could to ease his pain. When the older doctor died, the younger woman had taken it extremely hard, locking herself in her room for several days. She had hardly slept at all, and for the first few days after his funeral, she had done little else but rest and try to cope. Their relationship had gone from co-workers, from a student-teacher relationship, to a deep and abiding friendship. He had come to view Megumi as more than a niece, if not quite a daughter, and during his illness had told her how he wished he could have been her father, or at least her grandfather. She had wanted to leave the room, unable to keep from crying and wanting to spare him that sight, but he bade her stay. It had been very hard on her throughout.

However, when they'd gotten the letter from Aoshi, Kenshin had decided to go to Kyoto to see for himself. Jiya seemed to be in fair health, nor did Megumi seem to be hovering around him as she had when she tended to her colleague.

If anything, it was more the other way around. The old man always had been a bit of a letch.

He, for a change, had been sitting rather quietly throughout the evening, looking thoughtful. "It won't be the same without you around, Megumisensei," he said into the silence. "Besides, won't you need a patient base to start? I'll come with you!" He was leering happily by the time he finished his first sentence, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Okina, I don't understand why you would want to go all the way to Aizu. Other than the obvious, of course," Ochika rolled her eyes, smiling with a mixture of indulgence and exasperation at her old friend.

"Like I said, my dear, Megumisensei would need to start somewhere. No one just walks into whatever doctor's office is around. She needs to have patients to spread the word first! And who better than I!"

Heads shook around the room. Even Megumi had to smile a little. "How about I send for you if I decide to stay?"

"You're a lost cause, Megumisan," Omasu said dryly. "Both of you. Okina, let it go. I'm sure Megumisan will let you know if she changes her mind. As for me, I'm going to sleep." She yawned. "It's been a long day, and it's not about to get any easier." She rose, followed by Kuro, Ochika, and Shiro. They all said their good nights, leaving Aoshi, Okina, and Kenshin to contend with Megumi's mood.

The three men exchanged tacit glances. None of their approaches had worked. An unspoken agreement passed between them - it was time for a full frontal assault.

"Megumidono. I know we couldn't change your mind about going if we wanted to - and we don't. It's just as important to us that you find your family again if you can as it is to you. We all feel that way," Kenshin said softly. "But you shouldn't travel alone."

"I couldn't bear the thought of something happening to you, Megumisensei!" Okina was laying it on really thick, and clearly enjoying himself. "I can't beg you not to go, but can I beg you to take me with you? You can't possibly mean to leave me under this sour apple's care, now, could you?" He gestured broadly at Aoshi, rolling his eyes in mock desperation.

"Hmph." Aoshi hadn't smiled since receiving the letter, and now was no exception. It was true that he had become far more expressive in the past few months, if not years, but once he had realized how serious Megumi was, he had retreated back into his old shell. Confirmation of her hopes made it worse, and he was almost as talkative as he had been after the loss of his four followers, resting in a nearby clearing. Which is to say, it was impressive enough for him to have said all that he did that evening.

"Jiya... I'm not incapable of caring for myself, if that is your concern," she said, her pride showing sharply. "And while I am flattered by your attention... I think." Kenshin had to stifle a snigger, "You'd best be more concerned with the Oniwa Banshu than one lone woman doctor. You have people all over, and I little doubt you've put the word out that I must be looked after at all costs," she finished, clearly feeling oppressed by such treatment.

Kenshin was a little taken aback at her vehemence. "Megumidono, I don't think it's the worst idea in the world to have friends looking out for you. No matter where you are, a friend is a good thing to have around." He tried to smile encouragingly, but found it difficult to do so when confronted with her flashing dark eyes.

"Kensan, I'd hoped you at least might understand me in this!" She felt betrayed somehow, as if she were doing something wrong in their eyes by wanting to find her family and do what she felt was right in her heart. She'd hoped that the former rurouni might understand her need to find a home, having lost everything once before and afraid to lose it again once she'd found something to fill that void. In a way, she found herself getting TOO comfortable here, and the idea of Aoshi's attraction for her gave her a warm feeling that even her brief relationship with Cho hadn't managed. It was hardly a one-sided thing, she knew, but how on earth could she possibly make such a thing work? Her home was gone, her family was gone, and she still hadn't accepted that loss completely. Knowing how restless it made her, as he surely must know, how could he possibly expect her to be able to return his feelings?

And then there was always Kensan... Who had always defeated Aoshi in the past, with every dream he'd had. And she loved him yet. Married or not, she loved him as much as she ever had. She wasn't incapable of loving someone else, but he would have to know as well that he was not the first love to capture her heart and could never fill the Kenshin-shaped hole there.

"Oro..."

"This is my family, my brother I'm looking for. It has no bearing on anyone but me, and I have much to confess, if it is him." Her voice softened as she lost steam. "I don't even know if he'll want me to stay, after all I've done."

The three men stared at her. None of them had ever realized how deeply her experiences had stuck with her until she said it; they'd all believed she'd made her peace with her past. Each of them desperately reviewed anything they could think of, in everlasting hindsight is 20/20 fashion, to see if they might have missed signs. Then a new fear came to them, first Aoshi and Kenshin almost at once, just before Jiya caught on.

"Megumi." Aoshi's normally soft voice was almost inaudible, but the only other indication of the strength of his feelings was the slight tightness around his eyes that she might have detected if she had been looking. The others didn't miss it, however.

"I promise you all, I can handle someone attacking me, if it comes to that. But why should anyone attack one lone woman, anyway? I'm clearly not wealthy, or worth any attention," she said condescendingly, and by some subtle shift in bearing, a slight change of posture, became exactly as invisible as she described. "With the right clothes, I'll age about twenty years, and people will go out of their way to avoid the crazy old woman," she finished, with a faraway, glazed expression accompanied by the occasional twitch.

"She's good," Okina murmured, wide-eyed with awe at this display of heretofore hidden talent.

"When you work in a certain field, and understand how people work, it's easy to use it to suit your needs," Megumi said, just as suddenly and completely herself.

Three heads nodded slowly. "Well, I think I'm giving up and calling it a night. If you change your mind, Megumisan," Okina said, dropping the name he saved for special occasions, "please do let me know." He bid them goodnight and quietly left the room.

Aoshi rose not moments later. "Oyasumi nasai," he said as he too slipped out.

"Aoshidono?" Kenshin caught the eye of the taller man, and with the kind of understanding shared only by two men who had loved the same woman and fought the same opponents - and each other - could share, Kenshin knew it was up to him, and that he was committed to keeping Aoshi's secret. It wouldn't be difficult, really; keeping his own feelings away had made it second nature. He loved his wife deeply, but part of him would always love the doctor who understood him better. But that was the past, now; perhaps Aoshi might share Megumi's future.

"Hai?" The tall man knew, and understood. He depended on Kenshin's honor, but also on the woman's love for him to keep her from doing anything foolish. If Kenshin could make her promise not to try to kill herself again, she wouldn't. Aoshi didn't trust himself to be able to get her to make such a promise.

"Daijoubu de gozaru. Oyasumi," he said, shaking his head for Megumi's benefit. The other nodded and left, lingering outside for a little.

Kenshin and Megumi sat for long moments, she studying the grain of the floorboards while he watched her. "It isn't about protecting you, Megumidono." Kenshin pondered what to say, and Megumi remained silent. "It's a major change in your life. Not everyone likes change that much." He found himself smiling wryly; his old life and much of his newer one had proved that all too often. "It has more to do with friends being there for other friends. Kaoru told me she wouldn't want to be alone if she were in your place. So did Yahiko. We heard from Sano recently. He's in America after all, if you're interested."

Megumi nodded, but her heart clearly wasn't in it. "Kensan, if it is him, and he doesn't acknowledge me after everything, then all I've worked for is for nothing."

"Then all those people you've helped mean nothing?"

She looked at him. "That isn't how I meant it."

He nodded. "I know, Megumidono. Just remember that no matter how dark things seem, you're never alone."

Slowly, incredulously, she stared at him. Other words echoed through her head. _As long as you're honest with yourself and those around you, someone will be there even when you can't see clearly._ "It... No... But..."

"Oro?" Clearly confused, Kenshin blinked at her.

"You couldn't possibly have written it," she said, "but those are the exact words... Do you remember, when I was involved with Cho? When we left Kyoto, someone slipped me a note." She pulled it out of her sleeve, and Kenshin could see how very worn it had become over the past few years. At once he recognized the writing, disguised as it was; even if he hadn't already known about Aoshi's feelings, he could have guessed from the note. "No, Megumidono. It wasn't from me... but I could almost wish it were." The last was said so softly that she couldn't be sure he'd even spoken the words.

"So who could it be from? And how did you..."

Kenshin shook his head. "Suman de gozaru, Megumidono. I couldn't say."


	6. Chapter 6

_Part VI - Never Say Never _

The train started pulling out of the station; Kenshin was not with the group waving goodbye from the platform. It hurt, though she wouldn't admit it aloud. After he'd come all this way, for him to have missed seeing her off was a pretty harsh blow.

Someone had just taken the seat next to her. She opened her eyes and started to smile, distantly but politely, until it registered who it was that was sitting next to her.

"Did you really think we'd let you go alone?" He smiled even as he shook his head gently. "You know better than that. Besides, the train is going through Tokyo. If you really don't want me here, I can leave then."

She said nothing. Once she got over her initial shock, she felt unsure. She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap. It was a hard question. On the one hand, it just made more sense for her to go alone and not to drag her friends into it. If all went well, then she would be happy to share the news; if not, she would also be open to their offers of visitation and return. Still, it was good to have support, especially if it wasn't as she hoped. Then, too, the nature of her company left her torn: Kensan, who was married to Kaoru.

Some arguments were unwinnable. "Oh, if you must stay, at least stay out from underfoot," she said loftily, affecting indifference as she closed her eyes.

He looked away, smiling. She was so predictable sometimes, he mused. He'd also seen the conflict within her heart at his offer. Apparently, the whole situation was more difficult than he'd thought. She might have felt less conflict with Hiko Seijuurou at her side for the trip. That would have been interesting to see, those two in a head-to-head confrontation. He wondered who would win in a verbal showdown between his shishou's monumental ego versus Megumi's utter self-confidence and scalpel-sharp tongue. He let Megumi sit in silence as his mind wandered off on that track. When he looked over at her a little while later, she had tear tracks on her sleeping face.

He'd heard her crying, though she'd been quiet about it of course. She wouldn't have much privacy on the train at all and he felt it was the least he could do to afford her what he could. It was hard to say how she felt about anything. The one thing everyone was sure even without asking was that the self-confident, competent, beautiful lady doctor was as lost and confused as any scared young woman who had been through hell. The problem came when one wanted to help. An overt offer would be rejected violently on principle; with Megumi one had to be subtle about certain things. It was her way, after all. Thinking about that led him back to the dilemma that Aoshi had put him in. Kenshin wondered how he was supposed to let Megumi know how Aoshi felt without actually telling her outright.

All too soon for his tastes, they arrived in Tokyo. He woke her and they disembarked. She insisted on carrying her own bag as they walked towards the coach that would bring her and several others the rest of the long trip to Aizu. Kenshin wondered if he would be among that group but Megumi said nothing about it. Perhaps that was the only thing she could say in order to spare both their pride and their friendship, he thought as he helped her up into the coach. If she'd conceded the point, it would have cost her too much; to have told him to go home would have cost him. Her tacit acceptance reassured him; she'd be okay with it. Eventually. He hoped.

She was quiet through the first day, and for most of the ride altogether, as were most of the other passengers. It wasn't like her to be this introspective, Kenshin mused, and he noticed she seemed paler than usual.

"Kensan? What if it isn't him?"

"Oro... I suppose we'll go back. Or you can start up your practice, if you still want to."

"Uun. But... Kensan?"

"Eh?"

"What if it is?"

"Oro?"

"What if it is my brother, and he doesn't want anything to do with me, after we've talked? What if my dishonor is too great? I still hate what I did. I wouldn't blame him if he did too." She was barely whispering, and the small, dark wet spot that appeared on her jacket beneath her bowed head explained why.

He fought the urge to hold her, instead cupping one hand gently beneath her chin. "Megumidono, listen to me. Do you remember when we first met, the lengths you were prepared to go to in order to escape that dishonor?"

He had brought her chin up to face him, and she looked hesitantly through her bangs at him, making a small sound of assent.

"Forget it." With a gentle smile, he continued, "It won't accomplish anything helpful. And I seem to remember a certain young doctor promising me to do her best to help people, to make up for what she'd done. Do you remember that?" She nodded again. "Good. I don't like broken promises," he said softly, and though he was smiling, a little of that old Battousai flash passed his eyes.

An answering flash of pride in response to his challenge crossed her own features. Without realizing it, she'd just promised him what Aoshi had wanted. Kenshin nodded to himself and let go of her chin.

"I'm glad."

Now she looked bewildered. "Glad?"

"That you're going to be okay."

"Of course I'm going to be okay! I think you spend way too much time around that silly county girl," she grumbled. It still hurt, losing him to Kaoru.

The horses clopped on, oblivious to the little slices of life going on behind them. Sensing the end of their journey, they moved a little faster, eager to drink and eat and relax.

"We'll be there soon. Aoshisan said he'd have someone meet me here," Megumi said nervously. "Apparently it's changed some since I left."

"Not to mention it would help if you knew where to start looking for the person they've found."

"And because he wants to keep an eye on me."

"Oro?" Kenshin didn't have to pretend to look startled. Everything he'd heard had indicated that Megumi didn't really know of Aoshi's interest.

"Kensan, I'm not as oblivious as you think," she said derisively. "It isn't as if the entire Oniwa Banshu is trying to throw him at me," she said. It was hard to tell how she felt about it - so he tried to ask.

"He's not... That is, he's a good... He's very... He isn't... It's just that he's... They're only concerned because... Orororo..." Kenshin got himself tangled up in his own words and blushed.

"He's the same man who locked me in a tower with a knife so I could spare myself from dishonor."

Then she knew what he'd done then, and why. "You understand, then?"

Megumi nodded. "I think I do, now. I didn't then. Now, I'm more afraid for myself. What Kanryu thought didn't matter, though I can't say that his actions had no impact on me." It went without saying that, if her brother had been found, what he felt mattered very much to the little sister who had been estranged for too long. "When Aoshisan left me there, I had a lot of time to think about many things.

"Sometimes he called me Memichan. When I was born, he couldn't quite get my name right, and even when we were older, Memichan stuck." She smiled a painful smile. "He was old enough to leave to fight when the time came though. I hope it is him. Even if he doesn't want to know me, at least I'll have seen him again. Either one of them."

Kenshin nodded. Closure was an important part of moving on; his own confrontation with Enishi had proven that. His first love's little brother had had no closure; neither had he, until that point. Reaching that point had done him worlds of good and allowed him to marry Kaoru.

Megumi needed to move on just as much - if not more. He remembered painfully that she still harbored the remains of feelings for someone she could no longer have - and he could not give her closure, even though she had been at the wedding.

The coach pulled to a stop and they disembarked with the other passengers, stretching gratefully.

"Cross-shaped scar, red hair... I know that description," a droll voice said. It was deep but mellow, very pleasant to hear. Together, they turned. Megumi saw at once that the owner of that voice was every bit as easy on the eyes as his voice was on the ears. Of course, the Oniwa Banshu uniform he wore accentuated the positives of his build, and the doctor also noted just how very many positives there were to BE accented.

Kenshin noticed, too, though not as enthusiastically as Megumi, and made a mental note to himself to keep up his regimen.

"You must be Himura Kenshin and Takani Megumisensei. I'm Aigawa Yoshio of the Oniwa Banshu," he said with a sweeping bow. "Shinomori Aoshisama said you'd be coming as soon as you heard. I hope," he said, turning stunningly black eyes on Megumi, "That it works out for the best for you." He was taller than Sano and towered over the other two. In a very European gesture he kissed her hand and she blushed, all but giggling. Kenshin tried to convince himself that he was jealous solely for Aoshi's sake. It must be the stress, he rationalized to himself. Megumi was simply not that frivolous. It HAD to be stress.

His hair was almost as long as Megumi's had been when she'd first joined the Kenshingumi, and he wore it loose and flowing like she did. One might think upon seeing them that they were related - cousins at least, Kenshin decided.

His own thoughts made him blink. "Oro?"

The others turned to him. "What is it, Kensan?"

Embarrassed, he shook his head. It was neither the time or the place to voice his questions. "Ah, nothing. Megumidono, Aigawadono. Suman de gozaru..." With a nervous smile, he scanned the crowd, pretending to be solely focused on examining his surroundings.

"Is he okay?" the tall young man asked with a wry grin.

"Kensan? Very rarely," Megumi replied with an answering sparkle.

She was positively preening, and both men responded to it - but Kenshin's protective reaction hardly put off Yoshio's interested one.

"Hnn. I see. Well then, shall I take you two to get settled in? It isn't far, and I know you've been traveling since very early." Yoshio indicated the road they needed and began walking. Kenshin started to offer to carry Megumi's bag, but not only did Yoshio beat him to it, but he took Kenshin's bag as well. "Let me carry these for you guys. I know you must be tired. It's a long trip, I know, and frankly I'd just as soon not carry luggage if I were in your shoes. Have you eaten? We will be happy to feed you, if you're hungry. It's such a shame you've missed Shurasama, though. She makes such wonderful and exotic dishes."

"Shura... I know that name," Kenshin mused.

"Oh, yes, Shurasama mentioned she knew you briefly, years ago before she came to us. She's not really here often, but when she is she's got great stories. She sort of runs the ocean branch of the Oniwa Banshu, if you will."

"Ocean branch?" Megumi echoed curiously.

"Oh, yeah, it's a pretty new thing. She used to be a pirate or something, following her father's footsteps, and when her crew mutinied she abandoned them to their fate and found her way here, for some reason. Anyway, she said she had a mission and needed a new inland base of operations, contacts and the like. She mentioned Himurasan's name in Amayasama's hearing - Midorioka Amaya is our local leader. Anyway, Amayasama had heard of Himura through Aoshisama, and here we are with an ocean division," he said.

"Now isn't that interesting, that she should show up again after so long," Kenshin mused. "She said she would, the last time we saw her, but we never did hear from her again."

Megumi nodded. She hadn't been there, but when Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sanosuke had decided to get themselves jobs on a boat as security personnel, and Kaoru had turned up working that same boat as a maid and cook, it had turned into one of the Kenshingumi's usual episodes. The pirate that had caused so much trouble had turned out to be a woman - the very woman who was now apparently running the oceanic division of the Oniwa Banshu.

"Small world, isn't it, Kensan?" Megumi said drily.

Yoshio smiled at her. "Here we are," he said moments later. "The Midoriya."

"What, do you name all your restaurants for colors?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Part VII - Say WHAT! _

"Actually, we name them for the colors in our names," a woman said with a smile as she emerged from the airy green building to which Yoshio had led them. "You must be Himura Kenshinsan and Takani Megumisensei." She smiled with bemusement at the redhead's expression as she spoke, and bowed.

"And you must be Midorioka Amayasan," the long-haired doctor replied with a bow. "I hope I have not offended."

"Not at all!"

Kenshin smiled as he rose. "Yoshiodono was just telling us about you." He looked over the leader of the Aizu branch of the Oniwa Banshu. A woman only about two or three years older than he, she was compactly made, not very much taller than her guests, with her dark hair worn considerably shorter than either Megumi or Yoshio. Falling just barely to her shoulders when loose, she had tied it back loosely and a few wisps drifted around her face, framing it softly. She wore a pale blue kimono that set off her fair complexion rather nicely, but both Kenshin and Megumi were sure that she beneath it she wore the same type of outfit that Misao wore from the way she held herself. Soft brown eyes sparkled with sharp wit and shrewd intelligence as she surveyed her guests. "Come. I'm sure you've traveled for long enough that a hot meal and a good stretch would hit the spot, ne? I hope Yoshio hasn't talked your ear off. He does rather tend to forget how to shut his trap from time to time." She laughed merrily as the others followed her inside.

"Obasan, come on!"

"Now, Yoshio, you ought to know better than to whine! Honestly, at your age. I should tell your mother!" The humor hadn't left her eyes as she chided the younger man.

He made a face. "You'd think she'd want to leave her sister out of this," he grumbled.

Megumi and Kenshin shared a look. They were related? This was going to be interesting.

"Unn, I hope you'll forgive how disorganized we are. It's more of a family operation here than it is down in Kyoto. Aoshisama may have more of a mix in his group, but when it's all in the family, it's a different sort of operation. The truth of the matter is, Nenjisan is my uncle, on my father's side."

"Oro?" Megumi agreed with Kenshin's assessment of the situation.

"It isn't something we talk about much, since it just doesn't seem to be that big a deal to us, but I thought you'd be interested," Amaya smiled. "He's really my uncle by marriage anyway, but it counts, ne? Come. I don't know about you, but it's late and Ryuu makes an amazing soup," she confided. "I'm afraid it's too late for a proper dinner, but you should at least have something, and I suspect it will really hit the spot."

"I admit that I'd be glad for something to eat and a good rest," Megumi conceded, though she fully doubted she'd be able to sleep very much at all, what with everything that was on her mind.

Kenshin nodded. He too felt a little overwhelmed by their generous, if garrulous hosts' kindness and openness. It had indeed been a long day on the road, and a chance to sit on a non-moving surface would be more than welcome. Traveling didn't bother either of them, but Kenshin hadn't been able to really relax and enjoy the ride out of his concern for Megumi. He didn't doubt that in her preoccupation, she had enjoyed it far less even than he.

Another man looking rather like Yoshio emerged just then from the kitchen, bearing bowls of soup, and smiled at the two guests. His hair was not so long - it only came down to the middle of his arms, nor was he quite so tall and chiseled looking. He bowed formally and welcomed them to the Midoriya in a deeper voice. He seemed a little softer around the edges, a distant sadness in his eyes despite the smile and warm welcome.

"Aigawa Ryuunosuke, this is Takani Megumisensei and Himura Kenshinsan." Amaya took some of the bowls he'd managed not to spill even during his bow, as precariously balanced as they were, and placed them on the table.

"My big brother," Yoshio said proudly as he took a seat near one end of the table, next to the end which was clearly reserved for Amaya herself. "The last of our group should be here soon. Believe it or not, she's no relation," he grinned as Kenshin and Megumi sat. "Shinroku Machiko is our token non family member." Just as he spoke, a young woman came running up.

"Ahh! Wait, don't start without me! I'm sorry I'm late! Hi! Amayasama mentioned you guys'd be here. I'm Shinroku Machiko. I'm sorry I'm late, I just got back from running Yoshi's errands." She made a face in the direction of the young man, but it was immediately clear to Kenshin and Megumi that she was crazy over him, and from the casual way he made a face back, that he saw her as hardly more than a kid. It must grate her seventeen year old heart rather harshly, they knew. Yoshio had to be closer to Megumi's age, but even a few years could sometimes make a difference, and because Machiko had one of those soft, round, eternally youthful faces, hers was evidently a long and uphill battle.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Machikodono."

"Can we eat now?" Yoshio pouted.

"So like Sano," Megumi murmured to Kenshin as they began. "Mmm.. I must get your recipe for this... What exactly is in here?"

"It's just shiitake and egg soup like I've always made," Ryuunosuke said quietly. "But I add a little something to it." He smiled mysteriously, a mischievous light coming into his eyes. "Perhaps I might tell you before you leave."

"Ryuu's an amazing cook," Machiko said. "You should see what he can do with plain old onigiri!"

"Oh come on, stop kissing up," Yoshio grumbled.

"What're you talking about?"

"He ain't gonna save you extra. Guests take priority, you know that. Besides, we already had dinner."

Amaya nodded. Megumi seemed to be having trouble keeping her eyes open enough to concentrate on finishing her soup, and even Kenshin looked ready to nod off. "I think that our guests' first priority is sleep," she said with an almost motherly tenderness.

"Forgive our rudeness, please."

"Don't be silly, Takanisensei! It's been a long day for you guys," Machiko said. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms, and then I want more soup, Ryuu!"

Once they'd finished, she led the tired travelers through to the back of the restaurant. "The layout is very similar to the Aoiya," Megumi noted to Kenshin.

"Most of the Oniwa Banshu's restaurants are. We do it for the simple reason that when we visit one another, it's easier to find our way around," Machiko said loftily. "At least, that's what I've been told. I think they do it because they used the same architect, and he's just boring."

Megumi laughed. "Be that as it may, if it works..."

She was surprised at how quickly she fell asleep; she must have been more tired than she'd realized.

Kenshin was every bit as tired as his friend, but stayed awake longer. He wondered if something had been in his soup and Megumi's to make them sleep, but as the doctor hadn't seemed concerned about it, neither was he. If anything, perhaps she welcomed whatever mild soporific had been slipped to them, knowing they needed their rest more than they needed to be overwhelmingly polite. Apparently their hosts understood as well; the Oniwa Banshu were no strangers to hard journeys and the personal cost they often exacted. He also wondered that no mention at all had been made of their reason for being here. He was sure he'd find out soon enough, and with that, he too succumbed to the need for sleep.

When morning came, they awoke to the sounds of a business' morning preparations. It wasn't that their hosts were being loud, but Kenshin woke up early regardless, and Megumi was used to the bustle of a restaurant in the morning. When Amaya saw her guests were awake, she invited them to breakfast with her.

"I'm afraid Ryuu's already starting to prepare for the day, so I've had to cook myself," she said. "I can cook, but I'm no Aigawa Ryuunosuke." At that, the quiet man muttered something, a slight flush on his cheeks and a pleased smile touching the corners of his mouth, despite his attempt at a disgruntled attitude. "Now, Ryuu, you know you're as good as they come. It's funny," she said, turning back to her guests as they sat down at the small table. "As good as he is, you'd think he ought to devote himself to cooking entirely." As she set out the breakfast she'd already been preparing, she shrugged. "Instead, you'll find him sparring and training as often as cooking or gardening, if not more. I don't get it, myself. My sister and her husband hoped that neither of the boys would get involved with us, but such is life, ne? You should see Yoshio's artwork. He doesn't show us much, but what he has is as amazing as what his brother sets out on the table." She smiled with pride for her nephews as she sat.

"You must be wondering why I'm not so much older than my nephews," she said as they ate. "I'm the youngest of seven, by quite a bit. My sister is the second of us, and was Machiko's age when she got married. I was born just before that. She waited a few years to have children, and I was five when Ryuu was born. Yoshio's four years younger than he is, and their sister Nariko is three years younger than he. She can sing like you wouldn't believe." She paused for a moment, thinking. "It's funny, but I have absolutely no artistic talent. It all went to Hanako's branch - my sister and her family. However, I've been told I've got a mean right hook," she smiled.

Megumi blinked. Neither she nor Kenshin knew precisely what to say to that.

A moment passed in silence as they ate. Amaya studied Megumi acutely, watching her mannerisms, trying to ascertain if the man they'd found really might be her brother. She was good at being subtle about it, fortunately, but her guests were more attuned to the people around them than she'd realized. Megumi glanced at Kenshin.

"Amayadono. We came to find Megumidono's brother. Aoshidono said he'd had word from you that someone was here who matched the description and who might be using an assumed name."

"Which I don't understand, if it is my brother. Our name is one to be proud of," Megumi added.

Amaya nodded. "I remember. The Takani name was foremost in medical ability in this area and several others nearby before, for generations. It was only when the war began that all the family disappeared. We had thought no one had survived," she confessed to Megumi. "I'm glad someone did. But recently, the past few years, there's been a new doctor in town. No one recognized him definitively, but he is very skillful, and not very much older than you, Megumisensei."

The other woman nodded. She seemed preoccupied as she ate, more slowly now than before. This was the reason she had come, but she suddenly felt afraid. It suddenly seemed as if life was going too fast, and all her doubts were converging upon her with a vengeance. As much as she wanted to know, she was afraid of all the things that might go wrong; if it wasn't him, she would have a hard time adjusting after her hopes had risen so, but if it was him, she was more afraid of all those things that could go wrong.

The others noticed her discomfiture. "I think the sooner I know, the better," Megumi said before anyone else could break the silence that was growing uncomfortable. She looked up to see Kenshin and Amaya both nodding.

"Finish eating, and we will go," the older woman said solemnly, seeming to act more her age than Machiko's for the moment. This was why she was leader; for all she could be young at heart, she was a strong and well organized person with a mind to match her personality.

Megumi nodded, as did Kenshin. Pushing her bowl away, she rose. "I'm ready to go now."

Amaya raised an eyebrow, but stood as well.

"Megumidono?"

The doctor looked at him. "Kensan, I wouldn't stop you if you tried, nor could I if I wanted to," she said. He couldn't tell by her tone if she wanted him there. A slight shake of Amaya's head caught his attention.

"It's all right. I'll go see if I can help out at the restaurant."

"That would be appreciated, Himurasan. It always gets busier when Shura's been in town. Sometimes she has new recipes, and her company is always enjoyed. Everyone around here knows her."

Surprised, Kenshin took his leave of the two women. He almost walked into Yoshio as he entered the restaurant proper.

"Oiy! Sorry about that," he said, recovering the dishes he'd almost dropped. "They left you behind, huh? That's got to be rough; you must be dying of curiosity. We all are. Come on, I'll find you something to do."

As Kenshin was led off to work, Amaya and Megumi stepped out into the streets of Aizu.

"A lot has changed since you left, I'm sure. A lot was destroyed and had to be rebuilt from the ground up," the Oniwa Banshu division leader said as Megumi looked around with some confusion. "It hasn't been easy anywhere, I know, but we took it very... Well, I don't want to say we didn't take it well but there were many who moved away to avoid having to completely rebuild their entire lives where they'd lost everything before."

The doctor nodded. "I know. When I was separated from my family, I was too young to do anything on my own, short of letting myself be abducted, killed, or sold." She shook her head, her expression derisive. "I had to leave, to try and find a way to survive. I would have stayed if I could."

Amaya made a soft sound of acknowledgment, leading Megumi through rebuilt streets, buildings that were new as common to see as older buildings, some with some damage still evident if one looked closely.

"Down there." The older woman pointed. "Do you want me to come? If not, I'll wait here."

Megumi shook her head. She walked slowly towards the building her companion had indicated. Filled with trepidation, she entered the waiting room where two or three others awaited the doctor's attention.

A little while later, with her attention focused on studying the ends of her hair (a nervous habit, she'd stopped it before but during the past few days had started again) she'd almost missed the Aizu doctor's appearance.

"I'm sorry. I'll be with you in a few minutes, miss."

She looked up, startled. The voice was familiar, if only vaguely, and the features... No wonder the Oniwa Banshu had written home about him. "I'm not here for treatment," she said. "I've come to find my brother. My name is Takani Megumi."

The other doctor went white. "I think we need to talk."

Megumi nodded. "If you'd like, I might be able to assist with your patients, first."

"I think... I don't... No, you're right. The patients must come first. And then... we talk." He shook his head as if to clear it. "We need to talk."

"I'll be right back, then." Megumi hurried out and told Amaya she would be a while, with a brief explanation.

"Shall I wait?"

"If... If you could. I think... All he said was that we need to talk. I can't be sure."

It didn't take very long for the two physicians to tend the man's patients, and when the last one left, he gestured to a chair, indicating that she should sit. "I never expected to say this, but I'm not the brother you're looking for. I... I am called Kage Takeshi, though I'm sure you could tell that isn't the name I was born with. I'm your half brother." He watched her, seeming as strained about it as she felt. She wasn't even sure she'd heard correctly.

"Half... brother?"

"Your father wasn't always a completely upstanding citizen, I'm afraid." His tone was rueful and everything about him seemed sincere. "When your mother was giving him his first son, he became briefly involved with another woman. Even while your mother was preparing to give birth, he fathered another son on a woman most definitely not his wife. It took his wife – your mother - a long time before she would speak to him again.

"I've never expected I would actually meet any of my... of your family. Your father provided well for me, but he also felt it best for all of us if his family never met his illegitimate son. I can't really blame him. When I found I had a talent in the medical field, I felt compelled to keep that aspect of his spirit alive, to try to atone for his mistake."

Megumi stared at him. It was rare for her to be at such a loss, and she struggled to find the words. "He always did say that becoming a father taught him more about responsibility than he'd ever dreamed possible. It makes one wonder if atonement is inherited," she said darkly.

Now it was Kage's turn to blink. "Ara?"

The dialectic variation on Kenshin's response almost threw her, but not quite. She sighed and wondered if it was worth telling him everything. After a moment, she tossed caution to the wind. She'd come to tell her brother what had happened, after all, and even if this hadn't been the brother she'd had in mind... the story came out, rich with her own bitterness and pain and confusion old and new. She told him just about everything, skimming over her youth before things had fallen apart, from the day she'd left Aizu to the day she'd met Kenshin and his friends, to the day she'd moved to Kyoto, and to the present. She told him about the day she'd been on the verge of suicide, up in the dark tower, and how Sanosuke had stopped her, setting the tone for their friendship - the blend of subtle affection masked by sarcastic remarks and abuse. She told him everything pertinent but left out her romantic confusions.

Through it all, he listened, drinking it in as eagerly as a child might a bedtime story, but with a trace of the need to know all he could showing clearly on his face. It was plain to see that he had missed having a true family very much. Though she was caught up with her own emotions, the woman wasn't blind to the reactions of the man before her, and knew she had made the right decision. She was vindicated when, once she'd finished her tale, he sat silently absorbing it for long moments.

"I can't think of anything to say to that, save that I cannot even begin to imagine what you've been through. I don't think I'd want to either," he added wryly. "But by the same token... I don't suppose it was easy for any of us. I was lucky, in some ways. It was always just me and my mother. I didn't know how she earned her living until after she died, but she managed to make enough to keep us alive and sheltered - especially with your father sending us a small allowance. Apparently, it was your mother's idea."

Megumi nodded. That sounded like the sort of thing her mother would have done - must have done, in fact.

"It wasn't easy, but when he left Aizu, we had little choice but to do the same. We traveled around, not with a destination in mind, but staying in small towns, the smaller the better, trying to avoid the fighting and dissidence. It was everywhere, and more frightening to a woman and her little kid. Plus, there was only what my mother could earn. She didn't want me to work, but instead to go to school as much as I could. And when she got sick, I couldn't have been more than twelve but I was determined to support us both. It was her death that made me decide to be a doctor.

"I was fourteen and desperate, but again I got lucky and apprenticed myself to a physician of whom his community was very proud. Midorikawasensei taught me everything, and about four years ago, I came back here. I know it's not much of a story, but it's mine. I've often wondered what happened to my father's family."

"So have I," Megumi said softly. "I need time to think... I need to decide what to do. I... We will speak again." She'd managed to maintain her composure, but as overwhelmed as she was, she needed solitude. She needed time to absorb the morning's events.

She needed the peace her work brought her. Takeshi saw her out, and she walked down the street in a haze. Amaya caught up with her quickly, but one glance at the woman doctor's face told her that all she needed to know right now was that she'd learn what happened later, but the younger woman needed healing of her own at the moment, healing that would have to come from within.


	8. Chapter 8

_Part VIII - Say You Will, Say You Won't... _

"Make up your mind tonight," Ryuu said. "If you're going to take on that guy, you're going to need more practice."

Yoshio tossed him a look. "What's the matter, Oniisama, afraid your wimpy little brother's gonna end up wiping the floor with his own face? Not a chance. Seriously though, you know I can handle myself. It's just a show fight, anyway. A demonstration, not anything to worry about. Consider it a public sparring session."

"Souichi's good, Yoshi."

"I know that, Ryuu, but we're Oniwa Banshu for a reason. Relax, will ya?"

The two brothers had been sparring, verbally and physically, during the lull between the breakfast and lunch rushes, but when Megumi came in in a daze, followed closely by a concerned Amaya, they stopped and looked to their leader. She shrugged, shaking her head but smiling, as if to say she had no clue what was going on, but felt that things would work out.

After the doctor had disappeared into the room where she was staying, Amaya looked at her two nephews. "So you left Machiko alone in the restaurant, I see?"

"No one's there, Obasan. If there was, we'd have gone back in." Yoshio treated people differently depending on his mood; sometimes he could be rather casual and even coarse, while other times he was the picture of courtesy. Evidently today was a casual day. Except when a beautiful woman to whom he wasn't related was around, of course.

Unfortunately for Machiko, she was very cute but not yet beautiful. Of course, the way she wore her hair and dressed herself wasn't exactly conducive to a delicate, feminine reputation, but the tomboy seemed to enjoy herself in spite of that. Still, when she worked the restaurant she did make an attempt, and she didn't look quite so childish as she stuck her head in. "We've got customers. Amayasama, you're back! Is everything okay?"

Midorioka Amaya looked at her young charge with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Himurasan's there, and he seems to be handling things well."

The leader shook her head. "Come on, back to work. We'll keep Himurasan occupied."

"Sure thing."

"Well, why are you standing around?"

"Why do we need to keep Himurasan occupied?" Ryuu wondered.

"Because Takanisensei needs some time to herself right now."

"I thought you said everything was okay," Machiko said accusingly.

"I did."

"Did she meet her brother then?" This from Yoshio.

"I don't know."

"How can you not know?"

Amaya was bombarded by similar questions and explained briefly as they returned to the restaurant, where Kenshin was holding his own among a growing crowd. "I'm glad you're all here," he smiled gratefully. "Somehow I didn't think all these people would want to eat my cooking."

They laughed and fell back into their routine. Kenshin filled in where he was needed, and as Amaya had suggested, they kept him busy enough to distract him from Megumi. She needed downtime, that was all Amaya knew, and if for no other reason than she liked this woman who Aoshi loved, then she would have that downtime and anything else she needed.

He hadn't said so, in so many words, but in the former okashira's letter she had been able to read between the lines and knew his heart in the matter. She'd been in his situation once, loving someone who she was unsure of, in a rather precarious situation. It made his brief correspondence much easier to understand, especially when she met the woman. Her own love had been not so different.

While they worked, Megumi lay on her futon in the middle of the day, feeling cold and numb. She'd learned a lot in one morning, most of it she'd never imagined and certainly had never dreamed she'd find out. Her father had been unfaithful to her mother, and at such a time. She had an illegitimate half brother. She longed for the comfortable oblivion she'd had before the day she decided to come marching up to Aizu.

"I can't stay," she said softly to the uncaring walls. "There's nothing for me here now but more reminders..." She wasn't even aware she spoke aloud. "Aoshisan is good to me. I don't need to go back to Tokyo, or to Kyoto, I could go somewhere completely different." She was just as oblivious of the tears quietly fleeing the corners of her eyes. So much of her illusions had been shattered. Kage was well named. Shadow. She wondered if he had chosen the name himself or if it had been given to him.

A little more than an hour later, Kenshin passed by. She seemed so much smaller, younger and more vulnerable, when she was asleep, he noticed, and then he saw the track marks of tears beneath her closed eyelashes. His first instinct as always was to protect her, but from what? Clearly there was no physical threat - he had watched her practicing from time to time, and she really had gotten pretty skillful with her staff. Someone, as a gag gift, had obtained two snakes preserved by taxidermy and wound them around the wooden shaft with the intention to reproduce the old Greek symbol of the caduceus. She had taken it well; the giver (who had tried to remain anonymous) had taken only severe bruises and a sorely injured pride.

Sano had sulked about that for over a month, insisting he was only trying to be helpful.

Megumi had to admit, however, that once she had gotten past her initial shock and revulsion, it WAS rather funny. And the snakes could give anyone a good scare, especially if they weren't expecting it.

Sometimes a battle not fought was the best victory to gain, as well as the least potentially painful. Megumi had often wondered what she would do if she ever injured an opponent. If it was serious enough, she'd probably stop fighting and insist on tending to her patient; her intention was to heal but it couldn't do any harm if, in bandaging, she gave herself a tiny little advantage such as mobility.

"The best opponent is one who can't hurt you," Omasu had said during their training. "If you can take them out without really hurting them, that's your best bet. As often as not, someone who can do that probably won't get a repeat performance and if you do it often enough, word will spread. It's a way to earn the respect, awe, and even fear of your enemies." The other woman had put on airs of pomposity, but a glint in her eye had told Megumi she was serious.

Sano's argument for having entwined her staff was inspired by that philosophy. "Wouldn't ya rather have the bastards just run away? No sense messin' that pretty face," he'd teased. That had been why he'd run away after all, she'd said later. Scared off by a pretty face.

He hadn't taken it well, but they had made peace before he departed.

Kenshin smiled at the memories as he walked on. It was sometimes very easy to forget how much they'd all been through together in light of the pleasant memories, but he had a feeling this was going to be one of those hard times. Megumi's personal crisis would affect them all, and he was afraid of some of the repercussions they might have to endure.

The way he saw it, she'd have four basic choices, regardless of the outcome. She might decide to stay in Aizu, she might decide to return to Kyoto as he knew she would not come back to Tokyo; she might decide to travel somewhere else entirely before putting down roots. The fourth choice did not bear thinking about. None of them would allow her to consider that route again if they all had to sit on her for a month.

That thought reminded him of his wife's eventual admission of her state after he'd first gone to Kyoto, hunting down Shishio Makoto, especially of how she'd admitted that it was Megumi who brought her out of it, and how the doctor had done so. That thought made him realize just how far Megumi had come after all. She'd promised him before she wouldn't do it.

He just had to have faith. In the meantime, he was simply dying of curiosity. What had happened? Had the man they'd found been her brother?

Amaya found him just before dinner sitting guard outside, across the yard where he might see Megumi the moment she emerged. He wasn't going to go so far as to actually stalk her until she told, but he had letters to send, if she was staying. Even if she was going, he'd prepared a few notes, just leaving the blanks he didn't know to be filled in once information came to him.

"Oh come on, Himurasan. Break time's over. You're acting like a schoolboy with a crush," she said disparagingly. "You, a married man, at your age, and with your legend no less! Come on, Ryuu's got dinner ready for us, and then it's back to work for you!"

"Oro?" He looked up, abashed. "But Megumidono hasn't come out of her room since we got back. Are you sure she's all right?"

"Machiko's been looking in on her every hour or so, and so far she seems to be crying and sleeping."

Kenshin felt helpless as Amaya dragged him off to eat.

"Don't worry, Himurasan," the youngest Aizu branch member said. "She'll be okay, but I think she should go back to her friends soon. Just between us. I heard her..." She looked guiltily at Amaya before continuing. "While she was crying, she kept saying she couldn't stay. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to listen in. I also didn't hear where she couldn't stay."

Yoshi shook his head. "I dunno about you. You sure you ain't putting words in her mouth?"

Machiko, despite having seen the smoldering looks that had passed the day before between her crush and her newfound acquaintance, was clearly above that. "You're such a jerk, Yoshi," she muttered, playing aimlessly with her food.

Alone in her room, Megumi heard none of them. However, they didn't hear her crying again, either.


	9. Chapter 9

_Part IX - No More Words_

A week had passed since Megumi's shocking discovery. Things were almost back to normal at the Midoriya, under the circumstances. Megumi was acting as if nothing had happened, though they'd all noticed how much jumpier she was. It was almost as if she had been waiting for the worst possible news.

The office was empty of patients when she arrived. Kage Takeshi emerged from the treatment room in the back when he heard her enter. "Takani Megumisensei," he greeted her.

"Kage Takeshisensei," she returned in kind. The stiff formality between them seemed to thin the very air. Though they had spoken more than once since her first visit, their histories and connection had never been mentioned. There was something about her at that moment which made him wary.

"I had to know more," she said finally. "I came to find my family. And you... You are the family I have found." Her voice seemed strained even to her own ears. Normally able to feign calm under all but the most fevered moments, Megumi kept her hands clenched tightly together so as not to betray their trembling.

The taller doctor nodded. "I have done a lot of thinking as well." For a long moment, they looked at each other, studying what they saw, trying to come to terms with what they knew..

He had her father's build, and his voice was only slightly less deep than she remembered her father's being as well. His eyes were a little close-set, as though he squinted a lot, and darker than her own, almost black. He looked a little unkempt, his short hair obviously tousled from running his fingers through it so often as he thought or worried - her father had never done that. He wore glasses with rather large frames that made him look a little owlish, and a grey coat indicating his profession. She found herself slightly envying his smallish chin, as she had always been rather self conscious of her own. Not that it was overly large, she reminded herself. It just wasn't small enough to please her.

She could easily see him being her father's son, but he was as clearly not her mother's. It did make a certain kind of sense, now... She remembered her older brothers' complaints, when they'd thought she couldn't hear, about how their father's guilt was costing them. As a little girl, she hadn't understood.

"You do resemble him," she said at last. "I can see his features, his build, in you. Your voice is much like his," she said sadly.

Kage nodded, smiling wryly. "My mother always said so. Not so much my voice, because it was still changing when she died, but she always did say I looked like my father. She regretted what she had done, you know. She hated that she hurt your family. She did not regret having her own." He looked almost defiant, daring his new-found sister to argue.

"No, I can imagine how that would be," she said instead. Kage blinked, taken off guard. That wasn't the reaction he'd expected.

"You were saying, you have also given this... situation some thought," Megumi prompted.

Kage blinked again. "Yeah. Yes, I have. Unfortunately, I haven't come up with anything to do about it." He made a face. "I haven't even figured out exactly what it is I'm supposed to be doing something about, although I feel like there is something," he admitted.

Megumi nodded. "Neither have I, and I've done nothing but think. I could stay here, but I don't know how well that would work. I could go back to Tokyo, but I left for a reason," she said, and Kage nodded; she'd told him as much when they'd first met. "I could go back to Kyoto, and stay with Aoshi and the others for a while, or I could find somewhere else to go, somewhere that needs a doctor. Or somewhere to study more. There is always new medicine, new techniques to be learned. I could even, were I so daring, go to Europe to study Western medicine altogether!"

"I don't think you could do that last any more than I could. As exciting as it sounds, there is too much about Japan I would miss," Kage said. Megumi nodded. "But from the way you said it, I don't think you're ready to go back to Kyoto yet either. Forgive me my presumption. I know we've barely met, but we share blood, and as doctors, it is our duty to help those in need. You have much more thinking than I to do on this.

"Why not stay here a little while, distance yourself from everything else, and decide when you are ready? I would always be grateful for the help, and the company." Suddenly, the otherwise self assured man faltered. "I have always wanted a family, a real family."

"And now we are all the other has," Megumi agreed. "I have been thinking I would ask if you would agree to let me stay on for a few weeks, perhaps. In exchange for room and board I have little to offer but my medical skills, if it is no imposition."

Kage nodded. "None at all. If you don't mind staying at the clinic, I can stay with a neighbor so as to avoid any problems." Megumi noticed his cheeks reddening, making her wonder if there had been any problems in the past. "You know how neighbors can be."

Megumi shook her head. "Does anyone here know whose son you are?"

Kage looked at her, bewildered. "Some do. I have tried very hard never to trade on the Takani name. I have no rights to it."

"I understand," she replied thoughtfully, "but perhaps it is time that Aizu learned that not one but two of the children of Takani Ryuusuke have returned home."

The grin that spread over her brother's face was transcendent.

"I'll go back to the Midoriya and let the others know what will be happening. It will take some time to have my belongings sent, but I think it would be best if I do not go back to Kyoto for now. Please send for me when you are ready for me to..." She trailed off, unable to find the words.

"Come home, Oneesan. Come home to what family you have left." Kage noticed then how much her smile was like his own.

When Megumi arrived back at the restaurant, she almost laughed. Though it was midafternoon, and there were virtually no customers dining in, everyone was desperately trying to look as if they were busy and not waiting anxiously for her. Kenshin gave up the pretense as she approached him.

"Kensan? Would you do me a favor?"

"Oro?"

Megumi smiled. She did miss that... But what came next was harder to say, and her smile faded. "I will not be going back to Kyoto for some time. I will need some things sent." Her voice faltered, and Kenshin studied her intently. Her eyes dropped under the intensity of his gaze.

"Megumidono, what happened?" She looked relieved and calmer, he thought, but the abruptness of the decision concerned him.

She told him everything, of the way that things seemed suddenly so oddly intense with Aoshi, and of finding her half brother, of the conversations they'd had. Of the information she'd gathered from those few who remembered her on sight, despite the intervening years. She told him of her fall the past year, how minor it had been but how the okashira had acted before and since, especially the day he'd taken her for that walk. "And I can't handle the confusion, Kensan. There are so many options, so many choices about which I don't know enough and things I don't understand."

He knew what that admission cost her. "What will you tell Okina and the others?"

Once again, her gaze dropped and she found herself unable to look at him. "I was going to send them a letter that I've found some of my family and was staying here. That I am sorry not to come back but it is easier this way."

Kenshin's eyes hardened. "To leave without saying goodbye? That's the easy thing to do?" There was irony as well as iron in his tone.

Megumi raised her face to look at him, her own eyes hard and cold. "Do you think, Kensan, that I of all people don't know how it is to be left without so much as a word? At least I will send a note, and not leave nothing but confusion and despair in my wake!"

The former assassin, battle-scarred veteran that he was, flinched and said softly, "I suppose I'm the last to argue that, Megumidono." He had the grace, at least, to look embarrassed. "What I did was wrong. I hurt many people then," he said. "I know some of those wounds will never fully heal, Megumidono, like yours." He had noticed that the courtyard had cleared out, and they were alone. As far as the eye could see, anyway. Not everyone was listening in. "Do you think that I did not care? Kaoru is my wife, and I love her, but I am human, as you so often remind me," he said with a fleeting grin. "And she is not the only woman I loved since Tomoe. I chose to say goodbye to her because she would not be strong enough, otherwise. I understand that she almost wasn't. You, Megumidono, are much stronger."

Megumi rocked back, stung and stunned by the double whammy of Kenshin's accusation and confession. She said nothing, reading in his face that there was more he had to say.

"I would have come even if you had said no. There is someone else who loves you, Megumidono, and who has loved you for a long time." Megumi had to strain to hear him. "It is not my place to tell you, but he has tried many times and you haven't heard him. Have you ever known Aoshi to act with anyone else as he does with you?" The words came slowly, as though he hesitated to tread on such dangerous ground. Aoshi was worthy of Megumi's love as he himself had not been, Kenshin believed. Aoshi had had the strength of conviction to follow his heart even though it cost him someone else dear. Even after all this time, all that he'd watched her go through (like that fiasco with Cho!), he still carried hope in his heart.

"For a long time, I have never seen him truly smile except when he is with you, Megumidono. I have never heard him speak so much, except when in the heat of battle. How can you not have seen it?" he had to wonder. Megumi looked skeptical.

"No... I... Aoshi... No. It isn't possible, Kensan." Megumi shook her head definitively.

"You yourself just told me that everyone at Aoiya has been talking about you and him being together as if it's already a fact," Kenshin pointed out. "Do you think they'd even so much as think it if Aoshidono wasn't trying to make his heart clear to you?"

She took a step back, shaking her head in disbelief. "Kensan, it's not possible. I need to stay for now, I need to stay with my brother, Kensan, I'm sorry." She turned and headed straight for her room.

Kenshin knew he wasn't mistaken. Not in his words, or his action, or his certain knowledge that the expression on her face had been fear. He could not remember ever seeing her so discomfited.

He'd known this wasn't going to be an easy trip, but this was ridiculous. The whole situation was ridiculous. He should have done the smart thing and married her to begin with.

Kenshin shook his head, dislodging the errant thought. It was disloyal and beneath him. Still, he could never remember a time when things had been both so clear and so muddled. Of course, it was easy for him. He'd been the oblivious one, last time. He was forced to admit that he'd been unnerved by the situation at the time too, although it seemed his reasons were different than Megumi's. Now, he still couldn't tell if she cared for Aoshi.

What worried him most was that he strongly suspected she couldn't tell, either. While the two had become friends over the intervening years, her initial contact with him had been inimical - as far as she was concerned. Kenshin had his suspicions (which of course would never be confirmed by Aoshi himself) that the okashira had been powerfully attracted to the doctor immediately and never put it behind him. Then, he'd had other priorities. Now, Shinomori Aoshi was finally growing out of the war - and his losses. Unfortunately, while Kenshin didn't doubt that the other man could easily survive being let down by Megumi, he knew that if she was permitted to allow her fears to rule her, no one would benefit.

Megumi leaned against the door to her room, finding it hard to breathe under the weight of Kensan's words. She'd hoped but never truly believed that he had cared for her as anything more than physician and friend. She'd refused her suspicions about Aoshi and still would not believe that he would care for her, certainly not so strongly! When they'd met, he'd done little but threaten her life - or offer her a chance at suicide. Was that the action of a man in love? What fool would offer a woman a chance to die...

...When it was a matter of honor, the thought completed itself. A matter of honor or dishonor, when to that man, honor was everything. Honor and strength and glory, merit in the public eye, these were what had made him tick back then. Megumi knew that Aoshi had changed since those days, but his sense of honor and duty had never faltered in the slightest. His understanding of the concepts may have changed with perspective but the underlying principles were as strong as ever. Shinomori Aoshi had offered her the chance to die with honor rather than being killed slowly, tortured to the bitter end by Kanryu's hands. He had offered her the best redemption he could under the circumstances. He saw her choices as losing her honor or her life, and deemed that she would choose honor first as well.

As things had turned out, he'd been right, although barely. It was only after all hope had been lost that she'd turned the blade on herself - only to be stopped by Sanosuke and the others. Then, even though another choice offered itself, desperation had skewed her perception and driven her to attempt to rectify the dishonor she'd brought upon herself and her family name by ending her own life. Once again, Sano had intercepted - at the cost of his own blood being spilled.

None of that had been Aoshi's doing. The indecision, the doubt, the insecurity had all come from her. The other things Kensan had said rung true as well.

Aoshi. He did smile around her, rarely, barely, but he did. And how many times had the others looked surprised that he spoke? Ochika and Omasu had told her many times that their leader pretty much never spoke when she wasn't around, and Kuro and Shiro practically gawked at him when he did. Okina never said a word on the subject, but he was a wicked old letch anyway - and even he toned it down a little when Aoshi was around. She knew that the old man was far more than he let on.

And that day at the dojo, when Kensan had started the exodus to Kyoto in search of Shishio Makoto, Aoshi had appeared. Though he had threatened her life directly, there was a tenderness in his touch that belied his words. His voice spoke coolly of death, but his eyes had been blank. The conflict of emotion had been too well hidden. Had that nasty old cop, Fujita Goro she thought his name had been (and of course he was someone else from Kensan's past) not shown up when he did, she couldn't tell what would have happened. In those days, Aoshi was fully consumed with the need for revenge and for dominance. Kensan had defeated him, so he must defeat Kensan no matter the cost. He had had no time for tenderness, but she knew now that he would not have killed her then.

But love? No, she couldn't believe he loved her. Not then and not now.

Could she?

Takani Megumi had never lacked for admirers. She had had her share of romances, though she had never permitted things to progress very far. After all, she was a woman of honor, and never once gave serious thought to indulging herself as a frivolous woman would. There had been a time, long ago, when she had thought she might be in love, before Kanryu came into her life. There had been her feelings for Kensan, and of course her interlude with Cho. That had started out as a prank, but soon she had realized that the man was more than he seemed. That, too, had faded out quickly and was little more than a fond memory shared with a friend.

But love... No, she had never loved and been loved unconditionally in return. Her first love had decided he wanted to keep her as his concubine when his family deemed he should wed someone else, and she was no geisha to flatter and amuse. Certainly she was no whore. Then the situation had changed, and the point became moot. She had been in a fight for her life.

Love and Shinomori Aoshi. What strange words to share a sentence, she mused, finally taking a deep breath and moving to the window. The late afternoon sun touched everything with gold accents, and the cool breeze smelled faintly of rain. It would storm tonight.

She hated storms. They seemed were both painful reminders of the horrors she'd left behind, and ominous portents of more to come. With luck, she'd be asleep before it hit.


	10. Chapter 10

_Part X – Say the Word_

Dawn came, slow and heavy with the storm that had not yet broken. Megumi lay under the blanket, staring up at the ceiling, her thoughts rushing about with the rising winds.

Was Kensan right? Should she go back to Kyoto for her own things before moving back here? Was moving here with her half-brother, a man she in fact barely knew, the right decision? He seemed to be trustworthy, and his clientele spoke for his skill in medicine, but was it enough?

She rose and dressed quickly. She would spend another full day at the clinic before making a final decision. If she chose to stay, she would go back to Kyoto to say proper farewells even though she would be in easy contact range, given her growing friendships with the Oniwa Banshu here in Aizu. She would bring her belongings back with her and resurrect the Takani name.

Or perhaps she might decide that she preferred life in Kyoto after all. She had become used to running her own practice, and while it was nice to have a partner and the idea of a legacy had its appeal, it would be hard to get used to the idea of not being in charge again. The last several weeks had been almost as emotionally trying as the time when Kensan had come here to fight Shishio, she reflected.

She emerged from the room and nearly tripped over a slight figure propped up against the doorway.

"Kensan! What are you doing?" Startled, her voice came out shriller and louder than she intended.

"Megumidono." In one smooth motion, he rose. "I wanted to make sure you didn't, ahh, need anything." He was trying to look innocent, she noted, only he didn't quite succeed.

"You wanted to make sure I didn't try anything foolish." She folded her arms and looked at him. He looked embarrassed.

"Maa, maa, Megumidono, I was just worried." He sobered. "You've been going through a lot over the last few weeks. Few can handle as much emotional upheaval as you've been taking on lately and NOT do something foolish."

She couldn't dispute the truth of that. "Still, what did you think to accomplish by sleeping outside my doorway?"

"Is there a problem?" Amaya spared him from answering by her appearance. She too was fully dressed and seemed to have been reading a letter.

"No problems here, everything's fine." Kenshin still looked embarrassed, but Megumi let her arms fall back to her sides. "I was just seeing if Megumidono was coming to breakfast."

Amaya raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Is that all. Well, fortunately, breakfast is ready so you can both come whenever you're ready." She turned back the way she had come. The letter in her hand made a soft sound as it brushed against the doorframe. Megumi didn't seem to have noticed it but Kenshin recognized the writing on the front.

Machiko kept up a running monologue throughout breakfast; today she was talking about a kite she had seen yesterday. "I know I'm too old to play with them on my own but maybe I could borrow someone's kids, you know, so I can teach them to fly a kite properly. They're so pretty! I wish I could grow wings and fly sometimes."

"If you grew wings, you'd probably trip over them in midair," Yoshio grumped at her. "Where do you get so much energy in the mornings?"

Machiko rolled her eyes. "You old grouch, how can you not love mornings?"

"It's gonna storm," he growled.

"Yes, but even a storm is full of promise. Maybe it's frightening and dangerous if it's a bad one, but rain helps things grow, and it cleans the air, and makes everything so much brighter afterward!" A flash of lightning underlined her words, and a distant rumble of thunder seemed to agree.

Megumi rose from the table. "If it's going to storm, I'd better head out. I wanted to spend the day at the clinic with Kagesensei before I make any decisions," she said. She meant announce, but didn't see the sense in telling them so.

"That sounds fair," Yoshio said. "Want me to walk you?"

Machiko glowered at the table. Amaya smiled.

Megumi noticed. "No, thank you, Yoshiosan. I'll be fine. It isn't very far after all, and I'd hate for you to have to come back in the storm." She left the room and returned a moment later, satchel in hand and a walking staff in the other.

The others looked confused – they'd never seen her with it before since the journey – but seeing that Kenshin looked reassured, they too relented. She left quickly, thunder rolling again as she turned the corner.

"I noticed you heard from Aoshidono?" Kenshin indicated the letter that Amaya had left on the table.

Machiko blinked at him. "How did you know that was from him?" she said suspiciously. "Are you readin' our letters?"

"I recognized the writing on the outside." Indeed, the letter lay folded with the address facing up.

Amaya nodded. "Actually, I'm afraid the letter won't have been much warning," she said. She didn't seem upset. "He will arrive today. He doesn't say as much but I believe he is worried about Takanisensei. I had to write him, Himurasan."

Kenshin nodded. "I'd have been more surprised if you hadn't."

Amaya sighed. "I don't have a good feeling, Himurasan. I'm worried that Takanisensei might do something that will hurt him. Not deliberately, of course, but out of the moment."

"Out of fear." Kenshin thought for a moment. "I'm sure she'll make the right decision, but that doesn't mean we can't influence her a little in the right direction," he added slowly. "It's just a matter of proving to her that her fear is unfounded."

Startled eyes met his. "Are you saying you would manipulate her? You would make her choose him?"

Violet eyes were brimming with innocence. "Of course not! But if something were to happen in Kyoto, something requiring her care… Well, she could hardly say no to someone who needed her." Thunder rumbled closer, as though it agreed.

"Himurasan, you're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting, are you?"

Looking at Amaya, Kenshin was quick to understand her suspicion. "No, not at all," he said seriously. "But I'm sure that, in order to lure Megumidono back, Okinadono might be willing to play the invalid for a little while."

Amaya burst into startled laughter. "That old letch! He hasn't changed a bit, has he then? I'm not surprised – and I'm sure he would be thrilled to lure Takanisensei back, especially if it was to make Aoshisama happy…" She trailed off, chuckling wickedly. "Why, Himurasan, I am impressed! There's a side of you I'd never imagined!"

Kenshin shrugged. "This one is but a simple man," he demurred, laying it on thicker than usual.

"I'll write the letter now; I can always send it tomorrow if things don't pan out well today."

Megumi glanced anxiously at the sky. The storm was approaching quickly, though the lightning was infrequent and the thunder fairly subdued. The first drops of rain began to fall as she approached the clinic.

"Excuse me, miss? Can you tell me which way to the market?" A young woman, her small daughter resting her head on her mother's shoulder, stopped her just outside.

"I'm afraid it's been quite some time since I've lived here, but it ought to be that way," Megumi pointed, "Although you might want to wait the storm out." Lightning flashed again as the rain fell harder.

"What I want doesn't matter as much as what she needs," the woman indicated the child in her arms. "Sometimes a mother has to sacrifice dry hair for fresh milk. I'm visiting my brother, who hasn't any children yet, and he didn't have enough. Besides, the rain feels nice. " she said with a smile.

"Family is wonderful, isn't it?" Megumi waved her on. "Go, then, before it gets any worse."

"Yes, it is. Thank you!" The woman hurried off down the street and Megumi rushed into the clinic. Her hair glistened with myriad raindrops and her clothing was dappled with small wet spots, but she was still dry.

Kage Takeshi heard her come in. For once, his hair was not yet mussed up; Megumi guessed it was too early. He emerged into the waiting area, still fastening his grey coat and pausing to push his glasses up his nose. "Ahh! I didn't realize you'd be here this early," he said with a smile. "I expect it to be quiet today. It'll most likely storm all day and not too many people will be out and about which ought to cut down on accidents."

Megumi nodded. "It's started to rain heavily."

"Let me show you around properly then."

Kage's prediction proved accurate; the day passed quietly and there were no emergencies except for a two year old with a splinter. His mother had looked far too tired and as Kage extracted the splinter, she had explained to Megumi that she had five other children under the age of 10. "All boys," she'd said proudly. "All very healthy, energetic boys."

"Which is to say every last one of them is a handful on his own but together they're impossible?"

The woman laughed. "I take it you have sons of your own, Takanisensei?"

Megumi forced herself to maintain a cheerful façade. "No, sadly, not yet. I am not yet married."

The woman looked surprised. "Someone as beautiful as you, and not married?"

~Well, let's see, after the war destroyed everything I'd ever known, I ended up making drugs for an evil maniac, then fell in love with someone who married someone else, and now I've just met my half brother about whom I never knew…~ "I chose to focus on my career first."

The woman nodded as her son held up his heavily bandaged finger. "Boo-boo!"

"Yes, I see, and you were very brave," she said, kissing his forehead.

"I'd suggest valerian to help you sleep some nights. That and sending the boys to stay with someone else for a few days," Megumi walked the woman to the door.

"If only! You know," the woman lowered her voice, "Kagesensei is a good man. He's very sweet, if a little absentminded, and could use a good woman to look after him."

Megumi stared at her. "There's also a good possibility he's my long lost brother; I was separated from my family after the war came here." ~That should shut her up,~ she thought uncharitably.

"Oh. Well. My. Then I wish you all the best!" She seemed about to say something else but her son interrupted her to show her his "booboo" again.

Kage came up behind her, laughing. "Was Ogawasan trying to throw me at you?"

"This is something she does often then?"

"Oh yes! Ogawa Keiko is very sweet but she does have a thing about marrying everyone off. She could probably make a career of it, except that she comes up with the wildest ideas for matches…" Kage shook his head, still laughing. "I'll have to remember that, what you said about being long lost siblings. I suppose I could only make it go so far for me, but I like it!"

He started telling her stories of some of his clientele, and as the day passed, Megumi grew more impressed with this man who reminded her more and more of her father. He had a sharp wit not unlike her own, and an oddly familiar habit of pushing his glasses higher on his face. Nothing convinced her more than his laugh; when he did, he sounded exactly as Takani Ryuusei had. She mentioned it to him at one point.

He had thanked her for that, and they had continued to talk about their father and their respective childhood memories until another silhouette appeared in the doorway.

"Kensan! Is everything all right?"

The redhead nodded. "Hai. Amayadono sent me to bring you both lunch. On the house."

"Ahh, lunch from the Midoriya! A rare treat!" Kage smiled. "I'm sorry, but I don't think I've seen you before," he said, squinting slightly as he looked at Kenshin.

"Kensan is the hero who saved my life," Megumi said with an obscure grin. The man in question squirmed slightly. "He came to Aizu with me. Himura Kenshin, this is the man I am certain is my half brother, Kage Takeshi."

Studying the man before him, Kenshin could see some resemblances to Megumi. Though his eyes were darker, they were almost exactly the same shape as hers, and his eyebrows were an untamed version of hers. His nose had the same line as hers and his mouth had the same shape. He was of average height and build, and his hands were a more masculine version of hers.

"Takanisensei and I were just talking about our father. I didn't know him well, and she has been kind enough to tell me what she remembers of him."

Kenshin nodded. "Why don't you eat, and I can bring the dishes back when you're done?"

"Why don't we eat, and I'll bring the dishes back when I come back tonight?"

"Why don't you join us, Himurasan? If you saved my sister's life, then I want to know all about it."

Kenshin shook his head. "It's not my story to tell."

"Takanisensei's already told me her side of it. I'd like to know more. Tell me about her!" Kage grinned wickedly, and Kenshin saw the resemblance even more.

"I'm Right Here," Megumi said through clenched teeth.

"I know. But I never had the experience of a sister growing up, so I figure I'd better make up for lost time!" His wicked laugh convinced Kenshin once and for all.

They ate and chatted for a while until well after lunch when someone came in complaining of a headache. Kage escorted the man to his examination room while Megumi walked Kenshin to the door.

"Kensan, I'm convinced. When I first found out, I was devastated. But the more I speak with Kagesensei, the more certain I become that he is indeed the only family I have left. I think I should stay here, in Aizu, and restore my family name. Even if it goes no further into the future," she said sadly.

"Megumidono, are you sure?" Kenshin couldn't help himself; the worry showed through.

She nodded. "I just have to tell everyone. That will be the hard part… saying goodbye. If I write a letter, would you carry it for me?"

He sighed. "Megumidono, I still feel that you should not do as I did."

"That's why I'd send a note," she said pointedly, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Takanisensei? I need to run to the herbmonger, could you stay for a bit?" Kage showed his patient out, seeming oblivious to the tension in the air.

"I planned to stay the whole day, Kagesensei. I was thinking about staying longer, actually."

Kage did not miss Kenshin's expression; if she noticed it, Megumi gave no sign. He took in the situation at a glance; there was more going on than what she was letting him see. This would be a perfect opportunity for him to get Himura Kenshin alone and find out what he knew. He hid his thoughts for the time being. "That's wonderful! Then if you don't mind, I'll help Himurasan bring back these dishes and thank everyone for their kindness while I'm out. I rarely get a chance to escape during the day," he admitted.

"That will be fine," Megumi said as she eyed them distrustfully.

"Thank you, Takanisensei! I won't be long. I know you can handle anything that comes in this door," Kage commented as he took up his umbrella. "I won't be long!"

Megumi nodded and stood in the doorway, watching the rain fall and the men walk away. "I hope I don't regret letting them talk," she murmured to herself as thunder rolled again.


	11. Chapter 11

_Part XI – Swords and Words_

"Himurasan, what aren't you telling me?" The doctor kept his voice calm but Kenshin could see that the man was worried.

Kenshin's lips quirked in an almost smile. "Funny," he said. Kage noticed an odd look in his eyes, something dangerous and dark. "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"You care for her. Himurasan, she told me about her past, about how you met and rescued her. She told me she had loved you for a long time, and how you married someone else. But there's more to it. I'll find out eventually; that isn't important. There's something happening now, something my sister isn't facing, and if there's trouble I'll need to know about it."

Kenshin was surprised to see a completely different side of the slightly absentminded doctor; the man he now spoke with was as sharp and hard as a scalpel. "There is a man who has loved her far longer than I ever knew her. He is coming today from Kyoto."

"Is he going to be troublesome?"

"No," Kenshin admitted, "but she might."

"What?" The look on Kage's face was pure confusion. Apparently, he hadn't expected that answer.

"Megumidono has a thing about commitment."

"She ought to be?"

"Oro?"

"Committed."

Unsure how to react to that, Kenshin chose to ignore it. "She's been hurt badly before. This man, Shinomori Aoshi, was okashira of the Oniwa Banshu. After the war, he sought to be known as the strongest, and to achieve that end worked for the only man who would hire him and those of his followers unable or unwilling to work elsewhere. Takeda Kanryuu."

Kage found himself recoiling at the utter venom with which Kenshin spoke the name, which he recognized. "The man who abducted Takanisensei and used her to make opium."

Kenshin acknowledged with a nod, his eyebrows rising. Apparently, when Megumi told him about her past, she hadn't held back. "If you say man, you are more generous than that creature deserves. Aoshi was not involved with her initial abduction, but he was responsible for her when Kanryuu's eye was not on her itself. He loved her from the first, and she never knew until about a week ago."

"A week ago? Huh. My sister is like me, then, and doesn't pace herself well, does she?" It wasn't a question.

Kenshin nodded again. Lightning flashed. "It wasn't her fault. He's the one who sent word to the Oniwa Banshu here in Aizu who found you for her, before she even asked. He's a good man." Thunder rumbled again, seeming a bit more distant this time. "Even if he doesn't say two words a week." Kenshin made a face, and Kage laughed.

"Not a very exciting dinner companion, then?"

"Just quiet. Here we are," he said, turning into the Midoriya. "Amayadono, we have another satisfied customer!"

"Ah, Himurasan, welcome back! Kagesensei! Please come in, I'm surprised to see you? Did you enjoy the lunch? Oh, Himurasan, Aoshisama is here. He said he wanted to see the situation for himself."

* * *

Megumi watched the rain fall for several minutes after the men left. It definitely seemed to be getting lighter. She turned back to the room, beginning to pull the door closed, when a rough hand went over her mouth and the sharp point of a dagger made itself felt against her spine. "So the doc's gone and found himself a pretty assistant, eh? How very interesting. We need your help, pretty assistant."

Another voice, this one annoyingly high and nasal, snickered, "Yeah, you see, our friend is hurtin' and he needs someone to fix him."

"I don't see why you think you need to threaten me," Megumi said in a deliberately casual tone. Her hands felt like ice, and her stomach was clenched, but she did not show her fear. She was reasonably certain that once she helped their friend, these thugs would not show their appreciation in a manner she would find pleasant. She did not bother informing them that she was more than an assistant.

"Well, you see, it's a funny thing, but our friend, he's not a popular guy right now. Seems he tried puttin' his nose where it don't belong. And he don't wanna get the cops involved cuz he don't like cops."

~Yakuza,~ she thought.

"Now are you gonna come quietly, pretty doctor's assistant?" The knife pressed in closer.

"You only had to tell me your friend was hurt, there's no need for this," she said. ~You're really not very bright, are you?~ "Let me get some bandages and I'll come." She deliberately limped to the closet, gathering what salves and bandages she could, and praised whatever inspired her to take her staff. Taking it up from its resting spot near the door, she leaned on it as she walked. "Now, show me where we're going." Thunder rolled again, more distantly.

The two thugs shared a glance. Their boss didn't want damaged goods. – or at least, nothing permanently damaged. "What's with the stick?" the nasal one asked.

"Oh, just a twisted ankle," Megumi said, her grip tight on the staff. Let them think it was pain. She could handle this… As long as they didn't both try to take her down at once, or get a friend or two involved.

They led her a short distance to a warehouse; the taller one (Megumi thought of him as Whiny, for his voice) led the way while the burlier one, who she had privately dubbed Onions for the aroma of his breath, placed his knife against her back again. "He's inside."

She leveled a cold look at him. "Doctors don't need to be threatened to heal those in need." Onions didn't answer except to prod her with the knife.

She was almost surprised to find that they hadn't been bluffing; there was indeed a man curled up on the floor in a room near the door, bleeding from several wounds. "This man is seriously wounded and has lost a lot of blood. I'll need water, both hot and cold, to clean him up enough to treat him properly," she said, setting down her bundle. Not forgetting to favor her ankle, she sank to her knees and kept the staff handy. Whiny and Onions exchanged a glance before he left the room, leaving her alone with Onions and the barely conscious man.

Her patient cried out, pain bringing him back towards consciousness, as she removed the tattered remains of his shirt. "Help me get this off him," she instructed Onions, who made no move to help. She looked up to see him leering at her.

"I'm afraid not, little lady. Remember how I said he was pokin' his nose in where it don't belong? Well, he was tryin' to stop us from gettin' to know his wife better." His chuckle held little of humor.

Whiny came back into the room, grinning. He too held a blade, though she could see immediately that it was a wakizashi and no simple knife. He wielded it with familiarity. "And since we don't see no nosy husband around you, pretty doctor, I'm thinkin' we can have our fun together without any interruptions." He kicked the man on the ground, who cried out again.

But Megumi surprised them. She heard Omasu's voice in her head, reminding her to breathe, how to hold the staff… In a single move, she snatched it from the floor and was on her feet, the knife flying from Onions' hand across the room. He stared at her for a long moment, bewilderment shifting into rage. "You'll pay for that, bitch!" He lunged at her, even as Whiny launched his own attack.

"Little whore! We were gonna be gentle, before, but now you're gonna pay!" He swung at her but Megumi was able to parry the blade. Barely; the blade caught in the wood inches above her hands. "Damn!" He wrenched it free but did not glance at the sword again, fixated on hurting her as he was.

She was unable to resist. "Your sword isn't everything you thought, is it?" She knew that taunting them would not help her situation, but it did help distract her from her fears. There would be no rescue; she could only delay the inevitable. ~Perhaps if I can delay them long enough, they'll simply kill me quickly.~

Onions came at her from the side, favoring his knife hand. The small blade still lay on the floor where it had fallen; Megumi wondered how much damage she could do if she was able to get hold of it. ~No hope,~ whined a little voice in the back of her mind. ~Just give up and maybe they'll be merciful.~

~No chance,~ she told it back. ~If I can just hold them off long enough, get them angry enough, I might be lucky enough that they'll beat me unconscious before they do any worse.~

It seemed that was Onions' plan; he came at her in a tackle, aiming for her knees. She spun to the side, avoiding him and planting a foot squarely on his rear to throw him further off balance as he stumbled past. Unfortunately for her, Whiny was clearly not going to allow her much of a chance to defend herself.

* * *

Kage strolled back into the clinic, whistling merrily. He'd enjoyed his visit to the Midoriya, gotten a good bargain on feverfew and willow bark, and wasn't surprised to see no one at the clinic until he realized that Megumi had not said anything about leaving. He called her name, running through each of the rooms.

"No need to worry," he told himself, "I'm sure she just went to freshen up." But something told him otherwise, and when minutes passed and she did not appear, he gave in to his concerns and turned back toward the restaurant. By the time he was halfway there, he was running, his instincts telling him that she was in trouble.

"Midoriokasan! Himurasan!" He called for them as soon as the building came in sight. Kenshin appeared first, with Amaya right behind him. A third stood behind her, a tall, narrow man who Kage didn't recognize.

"Takanisensei wasn't there when I got back, has she returned?" When Amaya shook her head, looking concerned, he knew his fears were grounded. "She's disappeared. There wasn't a note. If it was an emergency, she would have left a note," he panted.

He was gratified to see his concerns reflected in two and a half faces – the half for the stranger, whose face remained impassive save for the merest flicker of urgency. Kage wasn't even sure he had seen it, but the way the man tensed for action, he came to the understanding that this was Shinomori Aoshi, the man who loved his sister. A man who incidentally happened to be one of the most gifted fighters in Japan, even though he was mostly retired. Kage knew that with backup like this, she would be found. He couldn't bear the idea of losing the only family he had, especially so soon after finding her.

"We'll split up. She can't have gone too far," Amaya said. Two heads nodded agreement. Aoshi vanished inside to reappear a moment later with two blades, one of which he tossed wordlessly to Kenshin.

"We'll start from the clinic. RYUU! YOSHI!" The younger man appeared. "Tell your brother to hold here. Go with Machiko, north of the clinic, and stay on the alert for Takanisensei. I'll take the west street. Himurasan, the east road?" At his nod, Amaya turned to Aoshi. "If that's all right with you..." But he was already gone, heading south towards the clinic and points beyond. Kenshin followed his lead; Amaya and the others did not waste any more time.

Kage was left to follow after them, but they were out of sight before he reached the corner. He returned to the clinic and prepared for the worst.

* * *

Whiny came at her, wakizashi steady despite the quivering rage in his eyes. She ducked but was not quite fast enough; the blade slashed through the blue fabric and into her arm. The cut was not deep but it hurt. She could see that the blade was not very clean even without her blood on it. Fear crept up her spine. This was nothing like her practices with Omasu! She had never expected to use the skills she'd learned. She managed to hold on to the staff, swinging it low to hit Whiny in the back of the knees. He lost his balance and went down, but only to one knee; he was up and swinging at her again. Onions, though still on the floor, saw his advantage and crawled up behind her. She stepped back and tripped over him.

He grabbed her arms and pinned her to the floor.

"Nooo." The weak protest came from her left – the man they'd beaten! He had somehow managed to gain his feet, hurtling unsteadily towards Whiny. Megumi wasn't sure what he could do but she seized the opportunity the thugs' distraction had given her and twisted free of Onions' grip. Whiny's sword slashed through the man's arm, nearly severing it. He collapsed and did not move again. Megumi hoped he had only lost consciousness but could not spare the moment to check.

She spotted the knife and reached for it, but Onions was faster. "Not quite, little girl!" She swung for his knees again, her mind blanking out on what she'd learned. She connected but the staff, weakened by the cut from Whiny's sword, broke.

Onions laughed and twisted the remainder of it from her grip. Whiny grabbed her from behind, pinning her arms to her sides.

* * *

Kenshin mentally closed his eyes as he ran. Reaching the clinic scant milliseconds behind Aoshi, whose longer legs did tend to give him an advantage, he had veered east at the nearest intersection, looking for anything that might give him a clue as to her whereabouts. But words from years ago echoed in his ears, adding to his frustration. Megumi's own words telling him that his body could not stand much more; every fight would tax him increasingly. He shook himself. Such thoughts were not going to help him find her. Though the neighborhood was a little shabby, there were only homes and open shops along the route; there was no sign of the doctor or anywhere she might have been taken.

* * *

Megumi raised one foot and brought it down on Whiny's instep with all the force she could muster. He howled in pained rage but did not loosen his grip. Onions began untying his belt sash.

* * *

Aoshi blanked his mind; there were warehouses and alleyways galore, but the neighborhood seemed seedy enough that passersby might turn a blind eye on anything not too out of the ordinary. Focusing all his energy on finding her, he closed his heart and stretched his senses to their utmost, listening for any sound of a scuffle, any woman's cry.

The seconds stretched on interminably; he could feel each minute's passing. Every heartbeat he did not find her was one more knife in his own.

* * *

She kicked out, aiming for his groin, his knee, anything she could reach, but he was too far and Whiny's grip too secure. Fear was taking over; for the first time in many years, she was losing all hope. One flailing kick connected with Onions' thigh.

He cursed and casually threw a punch that nearly broke her cheekbone. Even Whiny staggered under the force of the blow, but he did not release her.

* * *

Machiko was taking their mission seriously, Yoshio noted. When she wasn't acting like a total kid, she was pretty impressive. Almost as impressive as the doctor, he thought, even as they checked every alley, alcove, or abandoned building they passed.

She impressed herself, focusing completely on finding Takanisensei. Of course, in the back of her mind, she hoped that Yoshi noticed, but her concerns for the doctor were legitimate. In the week she'd known Megumi, the older woman had affected her greatly. Already, she thought that the doctor was a model of how femininity did not preclude strength, and in her heart she prayed that they found her quickly, and that Megumi was safe.

* * *

She wasn't sure where the strength was coming from, but as Whiny forced her to the ground, Megumi refused to give in. She flailed, kicking and twisting; any vestiges of her training had fled her as she reacted. She could feel herself reverting to a feral state, her higher thought processes shutting down as the urge to fight or flee asserted itself. She began screaming.

Onions' fist reconnected with her face. She spat at him, and he hit her again. The world was wavering; a couple more hits and she knew she'd lose consciousness. She kept fighting and screaming.

* * *

Amaya searched, though she was not as preoccupied as the others; something told her that she would not be the one to find the doctor. In fact, south of the clinic seemed the most likely place, which was why she had left it to Aoshisama. She smiled to herself, a bit grimly. She just wished it hadn't had to come about this way. This had most definitely not been her plan, but if indeed Megumi was in one of the warehouses to the south of the clinic, it would create a situation that might be even more exactly what those two needed than her original idea.

If it succeeded.

* * *

Finally, the world was going dark. Her voice was fading. Whiny pinned down her shoulders while Onions knelt in front of her. Something crashed and it distracted them. She heard a sword being drawn – no, there were two, simultaneously.

She turned her head. Both her assailants were cursing; they rose to face the threat.

The voice she heard promised worse than death. "Let her go."

"Shut up, fool. No skinny little wannabe is going to spoil our fun. Look at what happened to the last jackass who tried," Whiny sneered. Kicking her in the side, he pointed towards the unmoving figure across the room.

There was no answer but a blur of motion. The sickening thud of two bodies hitting the floor followed almost immediately. He paused only long enough to wipe the blood from his swords and sheathe them.

"I could swear… this has happened… before," she gasped out, smiling oddly as the darkly concerned face hovered over her.

"You don't have to get hurt to get my attention."

"I wasn't… trying…" Her eyes felt so heavy...

"You never had to try." Carefully, so carefully, he gathered her in his arms and began running north as she slipped into darkness.

He had seen Aoshi, running even faster than he had at the beginning of the search in spite of the woman he carried. Intense relief had flooded him at the sight of the long dark hair trailing behind the other man as he ran, until he saw the blood. His first thought was that they'd been too late.

He sped back to the clinic, moments behind Aoshi, who had laid his delicate burden on one of Kage's examining tables and now stood, dark and silent, against the wall while Kage tended to her wounds.

"She's taken quite a beating, but nothing seems to be broken. Whoever worked her over knew what they were doing. This is a pretty bad slice, here," Kage indicated her arm, "but I think the shock is her greatest danger. We'll need to keep her warm and elevate her legs. Bring me those blankets, and I'll grab my suture kit." Even before Kenshin himself could move, Aoshi had placed a stack of folded blankets next to Megumi. He watched as the silent man slid an arm behind her knees and gently lifted them to slide the blankets beneath. He moved as if afraid she would break at his touch. Taking another blanket, he tucked it around her and followed it with another. Watching him, Kenshin's heart constricted in his chest. He had been right. Shinomori Aoshi loved her with his entire being. His face betrayed nothing, but it didn't need to; his actions said it all.

Kage had stitched up the sword wound, cleaning it thoroughly before and after. Kenshin had winced; seeing such an injury on a woman struck him with the urge to retaliate on her behalf. Part of him was frustrated that he could not; part of him was relieved that Aoshi had. His own vow against killing would have posed a significant problem, had he been the one to find her.

As he worked, the doctor kept up a running commentary. "Based on the injuries, I'd say she held her own for a bit. I guess my sister's no weakling," he added with an odd mix of pride and regret. Aoshi sent a questioning look Kenshin's way and was answered with a brief nod. "Tell me about how you found her."

In as few words as possible, Aoshi sketched the scene for them. The broken staff, the dead man, the way she'd been pinned down… As he spoke, Kenshin watched him carefully. At first, the man before him looked as though he was cold as ice, as he'd been when they'd first fought. Now, however, that same emotionless façade spoke clearly of extreme control. ~This man is coiled so tight that one feather's touch might shatter him. Megumidono, please be all right. For all of us, be all right.~


	12. Bonus Chapter!

Interlude: "Tell Her About It"

AN "Tell Her About It" is written and performed by Billy Joel. Whether or not this conversation actually occurs is up to the reader to decide. /AN

Kenshin stopped in front of the entrance to the shrine. "We need to talk." Aoshi raised his eyebrows. "Well okay, you need to listen. Sit down."

"You're not giving me a choice, are you."

Kenshin shook his head.

"Fight you for it?" There was a small half smile at the question, but Kenshin had a feeling that if he said yes, Aoshi would have been in earnest. So he shook his head again.

"Do you love Megumidono?" Aoshi stared at him with his "I'm being inscrutable" face on.

"Tell her about it." Kenshin looked at Aoshi who continued to look back at him expressionlessly. Kenshin sighed.

"Listen boy, don't want to see you let a good thing slip away. You know I don't like watching anybody make the same mistakes I made.

"She's a real nice girl, and she's always there for you, but a nice girl wouldn't tell you what you should do." He watched Aoshi but the other man's expression still didn't change.

"Listen boy, I'm sure that you think you got it all under control. You don't want somebody telling you the way to stay in someone's soul. You're a big boy now, you'll never let her go; but that's just the kind of thing she ought to know." Aoshi was staring at him blankly.

"Tell her about it. Tell her everything you feel. Give her every reason to accept that you're for real. Tell her about it; tell her all your crazy dreams. Let her know you need her. Let her know how much she means."

Kenshin thought for a second; Aoshi looked unimpressed.

"Listen boy, it's not automatically a certain guarantee. To insure yourself, you've got to provide communication constantly. When you love someone, you're always insecure, and there's only one good way to reassure.

"Tell her about it. Let her know how much you care. When she can't be with you, tell her you wish you were there. Tell her about it, every day before you leave, pay her some attention. Give her something to believe.

"'Cause now and then, she'll get to worrying, just because you haven't spoken for so long. Though you may not have done anything… Will that be a consolation when she's gone?"

Aoshi's shoulders slumped. Kenshin leaned back, shaking his head. "Listen boy, it's good information from a man who's made mistakes. Just a word or two that she gets from you could be the difference that it makes.

"She's a trusting soul. She's put her trust in you. But a girl like that won't tell you what you should do.

"Tell her about it. Tell her everything you feel. Give her every reason to accept that you're for real. Tell her about it. Tell her all your crazy dreams. Let her know you need her. Let her know how much she means. "

Aoshi looked down and shrugged. Kenshin shook his head again and stood up.

"Tell her about it! Tell her how you feel! Right now!" He pointed back the way they had come.

Aoshi stared at the floor.

"Tell her about it! The girl don't want to wait too long… You got to tell her about it!"

Aoshi shook his head.

"Tell her now and you won't go wrong. You got to tell her about it! Before it gets too late, you got to tell her about it!" Still pointing emphatically, he gave it one last try. "You know the girl don't want to wait-you got to tell her about it!"

Finally he ran out of steam. He looked at Aoshi, who continued to stare at the floor. He shook his head in disgust and walked into the shrine, leaving Aoshi to ponder the words of wisdom which would endure through time... He hoped he'd gotten through. This whole thing was ridiculous.

AN Part II – yes, the last sentence reflects Kenshin's thoughts on the matter. It also reflects the writer's. But ridiculous can be fun. /AN


	13. Chapter 12

_Part XIII – Just Say When_

"That's enough, thank you, Amayadono," Kenshin smiled at the restaurateur. She poured herself some more tea as well and set the pot down, kneeling across the table from him. Kenshin gave a querying look at the empty spot next to her.

"Aoshisama is at the shrine again."

Kenshin smiled weakly. "If he stays too much longer, he'll turn into a monk." It was Amaya's turn to ask a silent question. Kenshin proceeded to explain how much time over the last several years Aoshi had spent at shrines and in quiet places in nature, meditating. In recent months, he'd been spending more time at the Aoiya, but since killing Megumi's attackers, he had withdrawn back inside himself. He had committed to showing no mercy against those who allowed only darkness in their hearts, but the thugs had been beneath his skills. It was emotion that had driven his blade so swiftly, a thing which did not sit well with the normally rational shinobi.

"He has a lot on his mind," she said. "And with Takanisensei staying at the clinic now…" It had been three days since the attack, and Megumi was in good condition except for the cut on her arm. Still, she had chosen to stay with her brother and work at the clinic in the interim. Kenshin had a strong suspicion that she would not be coming back to the Midoriya except to visit.

"Machiko brought her belongings there yesterday. Apparently, she seems to feel that it makes more sense for her to 'impose on family' is how she put it." Kenshin's shock told her that Megumi hadn't mentioned her intention to relocate to him. It made Amaya wonder if Aoshi knew about it. Then again, he didn't let on very much about himself. "If you'll forgive my saying so, Himurasan, I know that you came to keep an eye on Takanisensei." She hesitated.

"I know you think I haven't been doing it well," he said seriously. "I give you credit for keeping me distracted when she asked." Now it was Amaya's turn to look surprised.

"I didn't know you knew she did."

Kenshin shrugged. "The truth is, Kaorudono thought that Aoshidono should have a chance with Megumidono, and told me I should do something about it. What, she didn't say, but I suspect this is not what she had in mind. She felt that if I had waited too long to be with her, then surely Aoshidono was being utterly foolish to make Megumidono wait so long. My wife is not always the most patient of women."

Amaya nodded understanding. "It can't be easy. Loving someone never is, even under the best of circumstances." Kenshin did not wish to pry, as he sensed that the wound that caused her words to fail was still too raw.

He nodded. Each sighed, lost in thought.

"Well, what a happy group this is," a deep voice drawled from the doorway.

"Ahh, come in, Yoshi. Himurasan and I were just having tea."

"Tea and sympathy? Misery loves company? No, thanks. I don't wanna get all depressed."

"Then you come up with a solution to the problem."

Yoshi cocked his head. "Which one?"

"Aoshisama and Takanisensei."

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "With all respect, Obasan, somebody ought to just lock those two in a room together until they talk it out."

Two pairs of eyes turned to him, incredulous.

"That would never work. I can see it now," Kenshin commented. "He'd sit near the door and wait, saying nothing. She'd pace and rant and bang on the door until… Wait…" Ridicule turned to desperate contemplation in his eyes.

"If you think Aoshisama would lose patience with her and do something to quiet her down, I wouldn't bet on it," Amaya said, still unimpressed.

"I'd place a bet that he would. I can't honestly see Takanisensei as being the sort to take incarceration quietly, and he has little patience for dramatics." Yoshio snickered at the picture.

"That is true," Amaya mused. "And one thing about Takanisensei is she does dramatic very well indeed."

Kenshin laughed. Amaya was not understating the case in the slightest. "Still, I don't think it would be a good idea. Do you really want to hear about it afterward? No matter what happens, you know she isn't going to stay quiet about it."

Amaya nodded. "And he'll give everyone the more-silent-than-usual treatment."

"How would you notice?" Yoshio asked.

The others snickered but quickly fell into silence again. All three tried to figure out ways to encourage an opportunity for Aoshi to tell Megumi how he felt.

"The problem is not getting them alone. The problem is getting him to open his mouth."

Kenshin nodded.

"Has anyone talked to him about it?"

"The problem is not talking to him, but getting him to respond," Kenshin grumbled. Yoshi shook his head in turn.

"Then I can think of only one thing to do." The young man stood up, his chiseled jawbone firm. "There's no other option. I'm going to have to give Aoshisama a run for his money." He flashed a crooked grin, flexed a little, and exhibited all the signs of testosterone poisoning.

"Oh no you don't," Machiko said, coming into the room. "Are you nuts? Trying to make Aoshisama jealous is probably the worst thing you can do! One of two things is going to happen: either he'll just give up and NEVER tell her how he feels, or he'll kill you. Just chop off your head. BAM. Like that." Smacking her fist into her palm for emphasis, she glared at him. "And if he doesn't, I will," Machiko muttered.

"There's an image I'll take with me for a while," he grumbled. Amaya and Kenshin watched the exchange, grinning. Even if Yoshio hadn't figured it out, it was clear to them that Machiko had staked a claim. What the future might hold, no one could tell, but for the moment, the young ninja reminded Kenshin so much of Misao when he'd first met her that he had to laugh. She'd seemed so annoying when he'd first encountered her, but she'd proven a valued friend and a skilled ally. Time had polished her exuberance and enthusiasm into a more directed energy. Machiko would come into her own, eventually. Yoshio, however, was another story. He seemed to relish his immaturity.

"I have to admit Machikodono is right," Kenshin said. "Getting him jealous is probably not going to make Aoshidono say something. He's had opportunities in the past. Megumidono needs to hear it from him. When others tried to intervene, she wouldn't believe what was said."

Now four people sat in silence as their tea grew cold.

Megumi knelt in front of the table, her hair curtaining her face. She was healing well but still sore, and the bruises were a rather ugly color of which she was acutely conscious. Even alone with the man she now accepted as her brother, she couldn't help feeling the need to hide her face.

"Megumichan, it's only me, you don't have to hide your face," Kage said. "I'm your brother, I'm a doctor, and I most emphatically do not think you are ugly. You're not even going to have a scar on that arm," he said with professional pride.

She shook her head. "I know, Takeshikun, but I do."

He rolled his eyes and shoved up his glasses. "You know, if I had known my sister was going to be so vain I never would have invited her to stay with me. How tedious!" He laughed lightly, but concern was reflected behind the thick lenses.

At that she looked up. "Look at me. I'm afraid to be seen like this. Children would hide from this in the streets, and call me oni-onna. Demon woman. It's bad enough that there are those who call me Kitsune." It was her turn to roll her eyes at him.

"Himurasan should be here soon."

Megumi sighed. Kenshin had come every day to check up on her; she hadn't told him yet that she'd had Machiko bring her things over. She was planning to stay at the clinic for an extended period, an arrangement she thought she might make permanent if her brother was amenable. She began to wonder why Aoshi hadn't been back, but slammed the door on that thought almost as soon as it surfaced; surely he had come on an unexpected business trip of one sort or another. Otherwise he would have traveled with her. Wouldn't he?

She shook her head to chase that thought away as well. It wasn't relevant. He acted so oddly! He would be attentive one day and stay away for the next three, as if she had burned him. He would come to watch when she filled in at the clinic in Kyoto, or made her rounds. In fact it was rare that he didn't, but once there he would all but ignore her and just watch the proceedings around her. His behavior made no sense and she hated it. Of course, it kept him in her mind that much more, which she told herself was silly since the ideas planted in her head by the others were plain old fantasy, good friends wanting to see their respected boss happy with a good woman. Even Kenshin had gotten in on that particular bandwagon, and she resented him for it. When he'd spoken, his words had the ring of truth – but if so, why couldn't the man himself just be honest with her?

"Daijoubu ka?" Kage pushed his hair back and studied the woman before him. A thousand things had convinced him she was his sister, and he was determined not to lose her again. As soon as he had mentioned the redhead, however, she had floated a thousand miles away in an instant. He suspected he knew the cause but wasn't going to bring it up unless she did.

"Ee? I'm fine." She tossed her hair but, in a gesture he already recognized, began to study the ends.

It was Kage's turn to sigh. "Neechan. Come on, I know you well enough to know by now that you're not being completely honest with me." ~And there we go,~ he sighed mentally as her head came up, eyes flashing and jaw outthrust in a mask of pure obstinacy.

"You're a doctor. You've been watching me three days. You know I'm fine."

"Actually, I know you aren't. I know your wounds are still healing, I know you haven't even begun to actually deal with what happened to you, and I know that Shinomorisan is driving you to distraction."

Megumi stared at him. Here was a side of Kage Takeshi that she hadn't yet seen directed at her: the doctor become the scalpel. She had avoided talking about Aoshi as much as possible even before… the incident. How would he know about that?

"I also know that you're doing even worse to him. I have to ask you this. Do you love him?"

"Love him?" she echoed.

~She couldn't look more shocked if I had slapped her.~ It was hard not to laugh at her expression, in fact, but the seriousness of his question kept him focused. If she could admit to it…

~Do I? Could I? Is it possible I might?~ She finally said aloud, slowly, "He has been very kind to me, but kindness alone doesn't foster love."

"No, that's true."

"And he's never given me any cause to think I should."

"What do you mean?"

"There is no point in loving someone who does not love you back, even if only a little." Megumi smiled without humor. "Why do you think I gave up my pursuit of Kensan?"

"Himurasan cares for you."

"But he loves Kaoruchan." The pain that had caused her would never entirely vanish, she suspected, though it was more of a distant ache than the throb it had once been.

"He felt unworthy." Kage knew he was trying to make excuses in an attempt to make his new found sister feel better.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

"Can you honestly tell me that Shinomorisan has never given you any sign, any hint? You have refused to talk about him, but I cannot let that continue. There's more at stake here than you realize."

Megumi stared at him, bewildered. "What do you mean?"

Kage sighed. "I know Himurasan and several others have all tried to tell you this, but I have reason to believe that Shinomorisan is in love with you."

She scoffed. "He'd have done the same for anyone as he did for me the other day."

Kage nodded slowly. "That's true, but that's not what I'm talking about. It was how he acted after he got you here. How he's acted since. Himurasan has been here every day and doesn't care how you think you look. Shinomorisan has been staying away because he knows you care, and he doesn't want you to be upset by other people coming and staring at you while you heal." He did not mention that the quiet man had been by every day, often spending hours outside the window. "Think about it. You yourself have told me that he was the one who sent word to find me, he asked you not to come, and I'd wager there's plenty more you haven't mentioned. Megumichan, Neechan, be honest with yourself already. You know he loves you. What you have told me, what I've seen…" Exasperated, he looked around, flailing for the words that would get the point across without being hurtful. "For the love of Hippocrates, from what I know, he's been in love with you since he met you!"

Megumi rose and turned to leave, nearly colliding with Kenshin as he entered. Steadying her, he met her eyes. "Megumidono, it's the truth. If you love him, you have to tell him. It's gone on too long and we've all had enough. Even Kaoru and I didn't take this long." His quick smile held little humor. "What has it been, ten, eleven years? That's a long time to make someone wait for you."

"Good morning, Himurasan," Kage shook his head. "So I'm right, then?"

"About Aoshidono's feelings?" Kenshin nodded and took a slow breath. "Megumidono, how many of us have to tell you before you acknowledge it? If even Kagedono, who has known him less than a week, knows that Aoshidono loves you..." He fought the urge to say something about himself and his wife.

"You're hurting yourself as well as hurting him." Kage picked up the conversation. "And all of us as well. Megumichan, you are my sister. I want you to stay here and BE my sister. But I would rather be apart from you than see you break that man's heart."

That startled her and she looked at him. Both men saw the flash of pure terror she covered a shade too slowly.

Having seen it, Kage suddenly thought he understood. "Ne, Megumichan, look at me," he said, his tone suddenly low and soothing as though it were a child he addressed. "I promise you – on my heart, I promise you, that we are family, and now that we've found each other, I want us always to be family. NOTHING will change that. But starting your own family, a new family, will not lessen our bond. You will always have family. You don't have to stay with me to be my sister. You are always going to be my sister whether you're here, or in Kyoto, or in the far reaches of I don't even know where."

It was Kenshin's turn to continue the thread, and he smiled. "If you had gone with Sano to America, you'd still have family here. You know, Megumidono, we all think of you as family. Kaoru and I, Yahiko, Tsubamedono… Do you know WHY the entire Oniwa Banshu has been so eager to get you and Aoshidono together?" He held up a hand as she opened her mouth. "Because they want you around as part of their family. They know he loves you, and they want to see the people they love happy."

Megumi closed her mouth and exhaled slowly. "What if I don't love him?"

"Then you have to say so, Megumichan. The question is, do you, or do you not?"

She looked at them mutely and would not answer.


	14. Chapter 13

_Part XIV – Say a Little Prayer_

The shrine was comfortably dim. He had lost sight of religion for a long time in his youth, but in recent years found the physical embodiments of religious trappings comforting. Shinomori Aoshi was no monk, nor would he ever feel such an inclination, but he had grown rather fond of sitting in a shrine and letting the peace flow over him. It soothed his troubled mind.

He wished it would soothe his heart as well, but for the moment, it seemed nothing would accomplish that. He was not good with words, not when it came to the gentler emotions. He thought he had been so clear. What was left for him to do other than trite little gestures which ultimately meant nothing?

What he had never understood was why, to some people, those "trite little gestures" were the way things ought to be done. They were admittedly well defined. It simply never would have occurred to him that someone like Megumi would subscribe to such a mindset. Unfortunately for him, it was beginning to seem that she did, which would have to mean compromise. He did not like the idea. Compromise did not bother him; frivolous excesses did.

Still. If frivolous excesses were what she wanted, then she would have them. He rose in one smooth motion and left the shrine.

He wandered through the market, never seeming to look at anything, never stopping, making his way slowly and moving with the crowds. Let it not be said that he ever entered any undertaking less than wholeheartedly, even if he thought it was silly.

~There.~ He had seen flowers that reminded him of her: tall, elegant irises. He strode over to the shop.

"May I help you?"

"I'd like those. Please."

The florist beamed. "Oh, what a wonderful choice! Those are imported irises, German actually. Well, of course they were grown here, but they come from German stock. I've never seen such brilliant standards – those are the petals pointing up – look how white they are against the rest, such a beautiful pale lavender, and those wonderfully dramatic, dark purple beards – that's the fuzzy part…" She gushed happily on about botanic details while Aoshi kept his face impassive. Actually, what she said was interesting enough. She was highly knowledgeable and he was impressed. Flowers usually bored him.

But then, these were not just any flowers. They were imported flowers. ~How… special. Of course they're going to cost accordingly.~

He did not allow himself to think that he was intrigued because of the person for whom he was purchasing them. He managed not to wince as she named the price – which truly was reasonable under the circumstances. She wrapped the stems in wet rags, as he had declined a bucket in which to keep them. "This way they'll stay fresher longer, although you'll want to get them in water soon. They're beautiful, but irises don't last nearly as long as some other flowers," she said. It seemed to Aoshi that she regretted their frailty.

He returned to the Midoriya. He had stayed away from the clinic while Megumi healed, largely out of respect for her wish to remain hidden. He loved a very proud woman, who happened to be a little vain. It was warranted; she was gorgeous. Still, he'd gotten her the silly flowers… Let Kenshin deliver them. He went there all the time anyway.

"Aoshisama! We didn't expect to see you back yet!" Shinroku Machiko waved and walked towards him. "Is everything okay? Ooh, flowers!"

~Great.~ His attempt to hide them behind his back apparently hadn't worked.

"For me, Aoshisama? Why, you shouldn't have!" Laughing, the young woman batted her eyes at him in an exaggerated pose.

"They're not for you." He would not meet her eyes.

"Then who are they for, hmm?" Machiko's own eyes sparkled with wicked mischief; she knew full well but couldn't resist trying to drag the silent man out of his shell.

"Where's Himura?" he said curtly.

Her jaw dropped. "Wait… For HIMURASAN?" Her voice reverberated in the hallway. The sparkle was still in her eyes, though her disbelief was otherwise credible.

"Oro?" Kenshin, hearing his name, stuck his head out from the far end of the hallway. "Ahh, Aoshidono, welcome back," he said smiling mildly.

He thrust the flowers at the shorter man. Before he could speak, Machiko howled in delight. "Aoshisama! Who knew! You bought flowers for Himurasan! Does his wife know about this?"

"Machikodono… You may wish to start running now; I might be able to hold him back briefly. VERY briefly," Kenshin murmured. If looks could kill, Machiko would have exploded into very many tiny little pieces from the one Aoshi was giving her.

"So you want me to be the messenger," he said as Machiko left, still giggling madly. Clearly she was teasing; she was impressed that he'd bought the flowers at all. Still, wait til the others heard! It would make for a good laugh… in a few years. After the whole thing was settled.

Aoshi said nothing. He dropped his gaze as Kenshin studied him.

"Aoshidono… She won't accept them from you unless you give them to her yourself. I know you think such things are silly, but they're important to Megumidono." He spoke gently but did not move to take the flowers. "Go to the clinic and give them to her. You can leave them for her where she'll find them, but make sure she knows they're from you. Let her see you, if you don't want her to know you've seen her. I know you've been there every day. Kagesensei does as well. He hasn't told Megumidono, who is hurt because you've stayed away.

"Go to her, Aoshidono. Go to her and tell her how you feel. I think she'll like those; they remind me of her," he said.

"That's why I chose them," he said as he turned and began walking towards the clinic.

Kage knocked at the doorway to the examination room where Megumi had sequestered herself since that morning. "The last of my patients is gone, Megumichan." ~And so is the last of my patience.~ "Come out already. You can't keep hiding out forever."

The door opened and his sister stood there glaring at him. "I am not hiding out."

"Then what would you call it?"

"Protecting myself."

"From?"

"Look at me!" The words exploded from her mouth and she burst forth from the room into the main room of the clinic, stopping halfway across and turning back to him. "I can't even wash my hair properly! I have this stupid sword cut on my arm which is just bad enough that I can't get it wet or move my arm fully, I am bruised all over and look like something you wouldn't step in, and –"

"And you are beautiful." With her back to the door of the clinic, she hadn't seen Aoshi come in.

She could feel her face flaming under the bruises. "Aoshisan." She stumbled over his name, mortified. It was bad enough that he should see her looking so badly, but to come in the middle of that speech… How could he stand to be around her? Then she realized what he said. "Aoshisan?" She looked over her shoulder, hoping her hair hid the worst of her bruises.

Jaw clenched, he strode forward. Taking a deep breath, he strove for a nonchalant air as he presented the flowers. "Beauty deserves beauty."

Megumi stood and stared at him for a long moment. Kage was about to knock on her head to inquire if anyone was home when she seemed to gather herself. "Aoshisan, I… I don't know what to say. They are beautiful."

"Not next to you." Megumi turned away again and hid her face in her hands. Kage was afraid to move but he was in awe – either she was truly overwhelmed or she was a master performer! "Megumisan. Bruises will fade in a matter of days. You are beautiful forever."

"No, Aoshisan. I am not a beautiful person."

He turned her face, lifted her chin. "Look at me, Megumisan. Would you say I am a beautiful person?"

Megumi blinked, taken off guard by the question. "You… You are certainly one of the most attractive men I've ever met," she admitted.

Aoshi shook his head. "Don't. I have done many things of which I am not proud. Does that make me ugly?"

Unable to speak, Megumi shook her head in turn. Slowly, almost imperceptibly at first, she began to turn the rest of her body back to face Aoshi.

"We have both done things in the past," and he emphasized those three words very strongly, "that are ugly. But they are past. I want the future, Megumi. I want it to be different. I want it to be brighter. I want it with you." Carefully, even tenderly he slid his hand to cradle her jawline.

Kage wanted to bounce for joy. Instead, he held his breath, afraid to even blink lest he destroy their moment.

"Aoshi." Megumi paused and closed her eyes for a long moment, turning her head to nestle her face more comfortably in his palm. She took the flowers from him and held them close, looking into his eyes searchingly. "Anata." She did not smile, but laid her own hand over his.

A smile touched the corners of Aoshi's lips, a smile that did not stretch far but shone from eyes that were not ice but the color of a spring sky. They stood unmoving that way for long moments.

Kage had already slipped out as silently as he could.

"It's probably the most romantic thing I've ever seen," Kage finished the story, holding his teacup and savoring the rich aroma. He smiled, and there was joy but also regret in it. "I do fear that I have lost my sister as a clinical partner."

"I don't doubt Megumidono will visit regularly," Kenshin offered.

Amaya nodded. "We will always have room for them here, if you don't. After all, Aoshisama is extended family to me as well.

"We probably shouldn't let on that we know," she added as an afterthought.

"I'm sure they'll figure out that I won't have kept my mouth shut when they see me here," Kage pointed out.

"It will probably be easier for them if they know we know," Kenshin added, "considering how Aoshidono and Megumidono are about these things. I know that the more Megumidono genuinely cares about something or someone, the more she avoids serious discussion on the subject."

"The Wonder Twins really are two of a kind, aren't they… She's all secrets, and Aoshisama hardly ever says anything, ever," Yoshio snickered.

"Wonder Twins?"

Yoshio shrugged. "I dunno. Somehow they seem cut from the same cloth, even though Megumi has the form of a fox, and he's shaped from an iceberg."

Machiko poked him in the arm. "You're weird."

"Still, I left well over an hour ago. I hope they're not doing anything they oughtn't," Kage said, belatedly slipping into the role of protective brother.

"They ARE adults, Kagesensei."

"She's still my little sister."

"Whom you've known for a week."

"Your point?" Kage grinned over his cup and they all laughed.

Megumi shifted against him. The movement hurt and she opened her eyes. "I'm afraid I did it again, Aoshi… You really must bore me," she teased in a supercilious voice as she sat up. "Otherwise, why else would I fall asleep nearly every time I go for a walk with you?"

He rose in one smooth motion. "You have leaves in your hair," was all he said, reaching for one.

"You have a few as well," she said, dislodging one in turn. They stood there in the woods, the summer sun dappling though the trees in shades of soft, warm green, pulling leaves from one another's hair. For the moment, Megumi seemed to have forgotten all about her bruises, though she still favored the arm that had been cut.

"They should be told," Aoshi said finally, twitching the last leaf away.

"I suppose you're right," Megumi said reluctantly. "I'd rather wait until I'm healed more and look less like a creature from a child's nightmare."

"I'm sure Kagesensei has already said something."

Megumi nodded. "I'm sure too, but I meant I wanted to wait to travel. It'll only be a few more days until the stitches come out," she touched her arm," and by then the bruises will be gone as well. I'd rather not have to explain them to everyone back home."

He nodded. ~Home.~ The thought still sent a thrill down his spine. Aoshi understood what she meant and he allowed her to hold on to her fragile pride. He suspected she had not yet dealt with the incident itself and did not want to push her. He knew intimately how trauma could affect a person. Knowing Megumi, she would reach a crisis point. Once there, she would move on; Aoshi trusted in her strength.

"I suppose we'd better go back before they think the worst of us," she said. "As it is, I think Omasusan and the others back home are all convinced that you and I… misbehave terribly." Her cheeks warmed, though her blush was hard to see. "Let's not have everyone here thinking so as well."

Aoshi nodded; she was such a complicated creature! She would tease and flirt shamelessly, but he knew that she had never voluntarily been with anyone; the most she had done was kissing – and of the two men she had kissed, one was in a far distant country and the other was living with another man. Neither one of them counted her time under Kanryu's control. She was surprisingly shy and reserved when it came to matters of expression: a modest, traditional woman.

"As I recall, there was one thing we agreed to do first," he said. Smiling up at him, she nodded. They left the woods and headed into town.


	15. Chapter 15

_Part XIV – Three Little Words_

Kenshin had train tickets for his return to Tokyo that day. Having just washed the futon he'd been using, he was as surprised to see Aoshi and Megumi coming back to the restaurant together; usually Aoshi escorted her back to the clinic and came back to Midoriya alone. They were not holding hands, nor were they walking any closer than usual, but Kenshin sensed something was different. He finished hanging the futon to dry and came towards them at the gate.

Megumi brushed a stray wisp of hair back from her face with her left hand; the stitches in her right arm had been removed but she was still being careful with it. Then he noticed what was different.

"Megumidono! You're wearing a ring!"

Aoshi's face was as impassive as ever, but Megumi's eyes sparkled as much as the diamond on her third finger. "Yes, Kensan, I'm wearing a ring," she said in a voice overburdened with patience.

"I've never seen you wear any jewelry before," Kenshin said lamely.

"No, you haven't."

"So why start now?"

"It's a Western custom," Aoshi said. Kenshin stared at him for a long minute, confused.

"Oh WOW!" Machiko bounced off the porch where she had been sweeping. Grabbing the doctor's hand in her own, she studied the ring for a long moment.

"Oro?" Kenshin looked at the younger woman in confusion.

"You're getting MARRIED!"

"ORO?" Kenshin felt (and looked) as though he'd been smacked in the face with a shovel. He hadn't expected this development so soon. Once he thought about it, it would make sense – they'd known each other for ten years, at least. They'd finally acknowledged their love; who knew really how long it had been growing?

Mostly, he hadn't known that Aoshi could afford a diamond ring, much less one big enough for the entire Oniwa Banshu (Kyoto and Aizu branches combined) to skate on.

Now the smile that had tugged at Megumi's face burst into full bloom. More shocking to Kenshin, Aoshi's, less broad, still matched it. On him the expression looked odd, unused, but not out of place.

"We'll be going back to Kyoto tomorrow. I suppose you had best invite everyone; we're getting married within the month. It's not traditional, but we decided that under the circumstances, since nothing else is, we're incorporating some Western ideas and doing things a little differently."

"That's wonderful!" Ryuu came outside, wearing an apron and wielding a wooden spoon. He beamed at the couple. "We'll close early, and I'll make a feast!" He vanished back into the kitchen, humming merrily as he began to plan a multi-course meal on which he fully intended to spare no expense or effort.

"A feast?" Yoshi and Amaya emerged, only to be filled in on the news. Amaya insisted on sending a pigeon; Megumi was as adamant about not giving anyone advance warning. Amaya all but begged but the doctor was adamant: no pigeons. Yoshi threw in singularly unhelpful comments while Machiko alternated sides depending on whose argument struck a chord with her at any given moment.

Kenshin stood silently to the side, watching the chaos.

"Aoshidono. Are you sure?"

He nodded, and Kenshin studied him for a long moment.

"Her brother knows?"

Aoshi nodded. "It was arranged with his blessing."

"Kaoru and the others will be pleased." Kenshin smiled at the thought of his wife's most likely reaction to the news. Aoshi remained silent, watching his betrothed bickering happily with his colleague. "She'll want to arrange the whole thing. Will Kagedono come to Kyoto for the wedding, or will you have it here?"

"Kyoto."

Kenshin nodded. It seemed that Aoshi had not changed that much and was not going to say any more than he absolutely had to.

"You know, of course, that if I hear you've done anything to hurt her, we'll all come up from Tokyo and take turns playing kickball with your head," he continued conversationally. "And Kagedono will make sure that you're awake for it."

Aoshi's eyes slid sideways to him, and he seemed amused. "I'd expect no less." He sobered. "She has not yet discussed the attack."

That wasn't good. Knowing Megumi, she was denying the whole thing to herself until it exploded. Most likely it would be with the most possible drama, not so much because Megumi was given to drama, but because it was the nature of trauma. Kenshin looked at his train ticket. "I can exchange these and travel with you tomorrow," he said. Aoshi looked less than thrilled but nodded his assent. He did not doubt his own ability to handle any threat, but his bride would be better protected with two than one, especially if it left him free to go to her at need.

The rest of the day passed in a busy blur; the restaurant closed early and Ryuu provided the feast he'd promised. Late into the night, they ate and drank, laughing and talking. Megumi poured only for Aoshi that night, and Kenshin allowed Amaya to pour for him and Ryuu, since Machiko seemed to monopolize the job for Yoshio.

When they finally retired, Kenshin sat up on the roof, looking out across the town where Megumi had been a child. The stars seemed brighter than in Tokyo, and he felt as though he could reach out and touch them. He knew that the place was very different, much of it having been rebuilt since her escape, from the town she'd known. He remembered passing through once after the war, many long years before. It had not been long after he had taken to the road as rurouni. The town had not appealed then, still bearing too many scars from the conflict. He touched his own, much faded since his final showdown with Yukishiro Enishi, and rubbed the back of his neck where he still could not quite get used to the feeling of the cool breeze.

He thought of his own wife, many miles away at the moment. She had hardly changed since they'd married; she was calmer than she had been when they met and motherhood had tempered her, but she was still a fiery, spunky young woman. Her hot temper was overshadowed in his eyes by her kindness, her patience, and her warmth. She was not a traditional, proper Japanese woman, but she was his wholeheartedly. Himura Kaoru, mother of his child – soon to be children. He wondered if the second would be a girl.

A sharp scream pierced the night.

"Megumidono!" In less than a heartbeat he was off the roof; not yet two more and he was in her room.

But someone had beaten him there. Someone who belonged with her. Himura Kenshin, as alert and battle-ready as he had been when known as the Hitokiri Battousai, met the eyes of the former Okashira of the Oniwa Banshu, Shinomori Aoshi. He nodded an acknowledgment and stepped out. The demons from which she needed protection now were not susceptible to his sword, reversed though the blade might be. ~It must have emerged; she'll sit with him and talk to him. He'll help her through this. He'll be the one to give her the shoulder she needs to cry on tonight. He'll be the one she can turn to for anything she needs. He's the one to tell her she fought well, and that it's over. He'll remind her that he's there with her now, that the attack is over, and the worst did not come to pass.

~He'll protect her, and be good to her, and love her. He'll be everything she needs, and more.~ The thought brought a peaceful smile to his face.

Takani Megumi's heart belonged to Aoshi, as his belonged to her. It was his right to hold her. Kenshin, feeling oddly light, returned to the roof.

Megumi's sobs soon faded into the night, soothed away by Aoshi's barely audible murmurings of reassurance. The stars gleamed above them all, the moon casting a silvery, gentling light as it rose.


End file.
